


So Much Better

by mamahl9711



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Kara Danvers as Elle Woods, Legally Blonde AU, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, just think about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamahl9711/pseuds/mamahl9711
Summary: Kara Danvers goes to Harvard Law for all the wrong reasons, but will what she find be worth it?Or, the Legally Blonde AU that no one wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to blame this on the fact that I watched Legally Blonde the Musical twice this weekend and have been listening to the soundtrack on repeat. Also, Mon-hell seemed like the perfect Warner? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it

“Oh my god, do you really think it’s going to happen tonight?”

“I don’t know, Alex. I think so!  I mean, maybe?”  Kara felt herself let out a little whine.  “I don’t know!  And, that’s the problem.  He’s been acting so weird lately.  You should see the way he’s been looking at me!  I have no idea what else it could be.  What do you think?”  Kara felt herself getting more and more antsy as she zipped up yet another dress for her date tonight. 

“I think that it’s definitely possible.  I mean, Mike’s planning on going to Harvard Law, right?  It totally makes sense to really cement your future by proposing tonight before the spring semester begins so you can go with him out East after graduation.  Plus, you two are like the most perfect couple ever.  How could he not propose to my –“  Kara stepped out of the dressing room at that moment, and Alex’s jaw dropped. “gorgeous little sister.  Wow, Kara.  That’s it.  That’s the dress.  You _have_ to wear that tonight.”

Kara looked in the mirror again, turning around. “Yeah, are you sure?  Because, I don’t know, the blue one was okay, too.”

Alex let out a small sigh, “Kara, you look beautiful.  I know you’re nervous, but you and Mike are so deeply in love.  You two are the ones I look up to when I need to believe that there are still happy endings out there.  I can promise you that you two will handle anything life throws your way.” 

Kara smiled brightly at her sister.  “You’re right, Alex.  I’m being silly.  I mean, what is there to be nervous about?  I have been planning on marrying Mike since freshman year.  It’s just crazy that our future is actually happening.”

Alex smiled back at her sister, “Yeah, tell me about it.  My little sister is growing up.  I love you so much, Kara.  And, I am truly so happy for you.”  Alex pulled Kara into a deep hug, and Kara finally felt like she could breath for the first time in a week.  By the end of tonight, she’d likely be engaged to the man of her dreams, and even though she felt like there were a million butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she was happy.  For once, everything felt right. 

* * *

 Kara beamed as Mike pulled out her chair.  It was nights like tonight that make her think maybe everything she’s dealt with has been for something.  Maybe she had to lose everything – her family, her home – to get here.  And, Kara thinks that maybe she can accept that.  If losing everything meant that she ends up here, happier than she’s ever been with the man she loves, maybe she will finally believe those who tell her that everything happens for a reason. 

Mike is staring at her the way he has been all week, and Kara almost giggles because he looks just as nervous as she feels.  She reaches across the table for Mike’s hand and gently takes it in her own.  Kara thinks back to when she first met Mike – the legendary frat bro that chased anything in a skirt.  Four years later, and here they are, committed to one another.  So committed, in fact, that she may end up spending the rest of her life with this man. 

“Kara…”  She smiles at him even brighter, unable to contain her excitement.  “You look absolutely beautiful,” he said with a smile.  Mike paused for a moment, like he was silently debating something.  As he let out a deep breath, Kara knew that this was it.  “Listen, I’m sorry to do this before the meal, but I just don’t think I can contain it any longer.”

Kara felt herself giggle a little.  God, she felt like a twelve year-old.  “That’s okay, Mike.  I understand.  I don’t think I would be able to hold it in either.” 

Mike cocked his head, “Wait, do you know why I brought you here tonight?”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Well, I mean I certainly have an _idea_ , but how could I not?  You’re embarking on such a huge journey next year.  Of course, our relationship is going to change.”  Kara squeezed Mike’s hand as he let out a sigh.  “I’m sorry, Mike.  I didn’t mean to steal your thunder.”

“No, no.  It’s fine, Kara.  I’m honestly glad that the pressure is off of me.  I was certain that you would cry and make it such a huge deal.”

“Well… I mean, it _is_ a huge deal.  It’s not something I take lightly,” Kara said with slight annoyance.

“Of course not,” he said seriously, “but we don’t need to blow it out of proportion.  That’s all I’m saying.  I’m going to Harvard.  You’re staying here.  It just makes sense.”

Kara couldn’t understand how Mike was being so… flippant about this.  Unless… “Mike, what are we talking about here?”

“What do you mean?  I thought we were on the same page here, Kara.”

“I know, I know.  And, maybe I’m overthinking this, but can you please explain exactly what you mean?”

This time Mike sighed out of impatience, and Kara felt the growing dread in the pit of her stomach.  And, suddenly, before he said anything, she realized how wrong she and Alex had been.  “I mean that we can’t continue this, Kara.  Us.  We can’t go on.”

Kara couldn’t breathe.  Her heart was pounding so hard, but how?  How was her heart still pounding after that?  “You’re… you’re breaking up with me?  But… but I thought you were… _proposing_!” 

Mike was in the middle of taking a drink and promptly sputtered it all over himself and the table.  “Kara, you can’t be serious?   You know how my family is.  I’m going to law school.  I’m expected to run for senate, maybe eventually put in a bid for president.  I can’t marry a…”

“A what, Mike?”

“A woman who is more caught up in her fantasies than the world around her.  Kara, you majored in _creative writing_ , for Christ’s sake.  How am I supposed to take that seriously?  How is anyone?  You can’t honestly think that my parents would be fine with that.  I mean, they barely tolerated you as a college fling, and we’re one of the founding families.  There are expectations to uphold.  We had fun in college, and I don’t regret that, but this –“ Mike motioned between the two of them.  “ –can’t go any further.  I thought you’d understand.  We have to be serious about our future.”

Kara felt the tears freely flowing down her face.  “I _am_ being serious, Mike.  I’m seriously in love with you!” 

At that point people began to stare.  Mike tried to calm her down, but how was she supposed to be calm when her entire life was once again torn out from underneath her? 

“Babe, you know that I love you.  You’re my kryptonite.  But, I can’t pretend that this relationship can last beyond graduation.”

Kara couldn’t listen anymore.  She couldn’t bear it.  She heard Mike’s pleas and she stood and turned to leave but ignored them and immediately dialed Alex.

“Kara?!  Did it happen?  Oh my god, is my baby sister engaged?”  Kara sobbed at Alex’s words, unable to speak.  “Kara?  Kara, what’s wrong?  Kara, please talk to me…”

She took a breath and quietly responded, tears still streaming down her cheeks, “Please come pick me up?”  Alex said something in response, but she didn’t wait to hear it.  She knew her sister would be there.  At least there was still one person she could count on. 

* * *

 

A steady stream of tears fell down her face the entire ride home, and for once, Alex didn’t immediately interrogate her.  After a few minutes of silence, Kara spoke.  “He said that we can’t be together anymore.  That no one can take me seriously and that his family could barely tolerate me as his _fling_.” 

She heard her sister’s sharp intake of breath.  “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Kara, I’m –“

“Don’t,” Kara cut Alex off.  “Please, don’t.  I know you mean well, but I… I don’t know how to process this, and I can’t hear your pity or I will really lose it.”

Alex was silent for a short while, thinking of the best possible thing she could do at that moment.  She quickly turned the car around and sped toward an undisclosed location.

“Um, Alex?  Where are we going?”

“To fix this the only way I know how,” Alex said as she pulled into the Noonan’s parking lot.  “With lots and lots of sugar.  I’ll go in and grab a few things, and then we’ll head home and binge watch whatever you want on Netflix.”

And, for the first time since Mike spoke that night, Kara felt a small sense relief.  “Whatever I want?” she sniffled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wallows in the fallout of her breakup and then decides to do something about it.

“Okay, I’m here!  I’m here.  How long has she been in there?”

Alex sighed.  “A week.  I don’t think she’s going to come out, even for you, Winn.  She hasn’t showered in days and won’t eat unless the food is in front of her face and is full of sugar or grease.  I’ve never seen her this bad.  I don’t know what she’s going to do if she can’t get out of this funk before winter break is through.” 

Winn swallowed hard.  Kara was the strong one of the two of them.  She was the one who always held it together and powered through, while he tended to be a little more sensitive.  He knocked on the door lightly, afraid of what he might find on the other side.  “Kara?  It’s Winn.  Can I come in?”  All Winn could hear was the garbled voices from a television.

Winn looked to Alex for permission, and she shrugged.  He gently opened the door, genuinely afraid of the state his best friend was in.  As Kara’s best friend, Winn had grown to know and even like Mike.  He was maybe a little full of himself, but so was Kara in a way.  It made sense that the two would end up together.  Winn was thrown for a loop when he heard how Mike had ended things, though clearly not as badly as Kara.  He paused for a moment as he took in the scene around him.  Kara’s clothes were everywhere, on every surface.  There were books and magazines and food wrappers littering the floor, as well as the bed.  Kara was half-sitting, half-lying down in a pair of visibly dirty sweats with her laptop next to her.  The usually bright space was dark with the curtains drawn, the only light coming from the various screens in the room. 

“Kara,” he breathed out, coming to terms with really how bad the situation was. 

It seemed Kara noticed him for the first time, and she gave a sad smile.  “Winn, what are you doing here? 

“I heard that you might need some moral support,” he said as he cleared a spot on the bed to sit next to his friend.  “Kara, what’s going on?”

She turned her attention from Winn and back to her computer.  “Oh, you know, just found out that the love of my life thinks I’m a joke.  The usual.  Hey, how have you been, though?  I know how hard it is around this time for you.” 

Winn ignored the question and turned his attention to what Kara was doing on her laptop.  “ _Please_ tell me you are not cyberstalking your ex.”

Kara let out a loud and clearly fake laugh.  “What?!  Psh, no!  I don’t… do that… ever…”  Winn rolled his eyes as he tried to take the computer from his friend, but she was too quick for him.  “Winn, stop it!  I need to do this.  I need to see exactly who is so much better suited to his love than I am.  I need to…” Kara trailed off, as something on the website caught her eye.  “Wait a second,” she suddenly sat up.  “How could I be so stupid?!  The answer is so simple!  Mike said he can’t be with me because no one will take me seriously.  He needs the woman he marries to be seen by others as an equal, a partner.  I can do that!” 

Winn was certain she had just gone past sad and depressed, straight into insanity.  “Um, I’m a little lost here.  Care to explain?” 

Kara ignored Winn’s bewilderment and for the first time in a while, ran to the living room.  “It’s here somewhere.  I know it is.  He left it here like a month ago.” 

Now, both Winn and Alex were following Kara as she ran around the apartment.  “Woah, Kara, what is it you’re looking for?  Maybe I can help,” Alex offered. 

Kara didn’t respond to her sister, instead crawling on the floor trying to reach something under the couch.  Alex was about to move it out of the way when Kara suddenly jumped to her feet with a pamphlet in her hand.  “Here it is!  I knew it was here somewhere!”  She immediately began to pour over the brochure, excitement clearly evident. 

Both Winn and Alex were perplexed.  They couldn’t see what Kara was looking at and frankly, were too afraid to ask, worried that it would aggravate the blonde’s unpredictable mood.  Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long, as Kara switched her attention to them.

“Guys, I have a completely brilliant plan,” she said, beaming. 

 

* * *

 

“Law school?  Where in the world is this coming from, Kara?”  Jeremiah was clearly not impressed with Kara’s big announcement.  After Kara revealed her scheme the night before, Alex called an emergency family meeting.  Now, she and Kara sat in her parents’ living room feeling like little kids all over again. 

“Jeremiah, please.  Let’s hear her out.”  While Eliza was equally surprised by Kara’s decision, she made a commitment to love and support the girl through anything, even if she didn’t necessarily understand it.  “Now, Kara, I must agree that this is all a little… unexpected given your previous dream to become an author.”  

Kara looked to Alex for support, and she did her best but was clearly not fully on board with the idea either.  Convincing her family that she needs to do this may be more difficult than she originally anticipated.

“I’m not giving up on that dream, though.  That’s the best part.  I will always be able to write, but law school will give me something solid to fall back on.  Becoming a published author doesn’t happen overnight, and I need a career that will pay the bills in the meantime.  Plus, I could pursue a career that will allow me to actively help others.” 

“And, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Mike will also be attending Harvard Law in the fall?”  Jeremiah was skeptical at best.  Kara was a creative soul.  She loved to paint and write, not argue.  Permitting Kara even made it to Harvard, he had a feeling law school would chew her up and spit her out, especially if she was trailing after her ex. 

Kara sighed.  “I never said that.  Mike… definitely has some influence in my decision to apply to Harvard, but that doesn’t erase all of the other reasons that this is not the crazy, impulsive action that you all seem to think it is.  This will be good for me, and I would just really like my family to support me along the way.” 

Eliza stood from her seat on the couch and pulled a suddenly teary-eyed Kara into a hug.  “Of course, you have our full support, sweetheart.  We just wanted to make sure that this is something you truly want.  And, now that we know how badly you want to go to Harvard, we will _all_ ,” Eliza looked at Jeremiah and Alex, “do everything in our power to help you get there.”  Kara pulled Eliza into a deeper hug, thankful that at least someone believed in her. 

“But, _Harvard Law School,_ Kara?  How realistic is that goal?” Jeremiah pushed further. 

“I have a 4.0 GPA,” Kara said, pointedly. 

“Yeah, in creative writing.  Do you really think they will take your application seriously?”  Eliza was staring daggers at her husband at this point, but he didn’t care. 

“I’m not sure why they wouldn’t.  In fact, my major might help me stand out from the other applicants.  I spoke with Clark already, and he got me in touch with Lois, who you know is graduating from the program this year, and she doesn’t think my major will be a hindrance.  I just need to finish the school year with my GPA intact and score at least a 174 on the LSAT to have a solid chance at being admitted.  I also think my creative writing background will help me do something a little different with my personal statement.” 

Jeremiah sighed, “If you’re really set on this, we will fully support you.  I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.  It’s not going to be easy.” 

“Nothing worth having ever is.”

 

Kara and Alex stayed with Jeremiah and Eliza through the remainder of the holidays.  Typically, Kara would have spent the time with her family lounging around, reading, watching movie after movie after movie, but not this year.  No, this year, Kara had her sights set on something much more important.  Immediately following the conversation with her family, Kara went to the local bookstore she used to frequent and bought as many LSAT study aides as the store carried.  Since then, she had been hitting the books non-stop.  Kara’s GPA was fine, but she needed an LSAT score of at least 174, which seemed almost impossible.  She scored a whopping 145 on the first practice test she took, and she’d be lying if she said her confidence wasn’t shaken.  Still, Kara _had_ to get to Harvard.  It was the only possible way she could think to prove to Mike that she didn’t live with her head constantly in the clouds. 

The LSAT was only administered four times a year, so February was Kara’s last chance to take it before applications were due.  Alex had never seen Kara so focused on something.  She and Eliza helped quiz Kara and graded her practice exams throughout the break, but Jeremiah kept his distance, clearly still against the idea. 

January came and went, and Kara refused to let up on the studying, working harder than ever.  Though she still thought Kara’s plan was a little far-fetched, Alex had to admit that her sister was nothing if not committed.  She thought that things might go back to normal once Kara had taken the exam, looking forward to resuming their low-key sister hang outs that had taken a backseat to Kara’s studies.  Alex couldn’t have been more wrong, though.  Kara was even more of a mess after she took the exam, a constant ball of anxious energy.  She spent the time working on her personal statement, which she absolutely refused to let anyone read. 

“It’s personal,” she told Alex one day when she had asked why Kara was being so private about it.  “And, it’s… different.  I’m not writing a typical personal statement, and I don’t want anyone to talk me out of it.”  Alex watched as her sister wrote page after page, balling up the rejects and tossing them into the trash with frustration. 

“You know, it might be easier – and better for the environment – if you were to type it out.”

Kara sighed.  “I know.  I just – typing isn’t the same as _writing_.  Feeling the pen on paper.  It helps get my creative juices flowing.  Or, at least it used to.”  She groaned.  “This has to be perfect, Alex.  Especially since I won’t know my LSAT score until it’s practically time to turn in the application.” 

“You’ve got this, Kara.  I have no doubts that if anyone can pull off applying to Harvard Law School at the eleventh hour, it’s you.”  She watched her sister wipe away a stray tear.

“You’re the best sister I could ever ask for,” she said as Alex sat next to her on the couch and kissed the top of her head. 

A week later, Kara was mailing in her personal statement, along with her transcripts.  She still hadn’t gotten the results from the LSAT and had nothing left to distract her from the constant worry.  Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long, as a few days after that, Kara ran into the apartment she shared with her sister, screaming.  “ALEX!  IT’S HERE!”

Alex came running into the living room, worried that something was genuinely wrong, when she saw her sister clutching a small envelope that likely held the exam scores that she had been fixated on for months.  “So?  Open it, already!” 

Kara ripped the envelope open, unable to keep her body still as she quickly pulled the paper out of the envelope.  As she read her score, her eyes grew wide.  “Oh my god,” she breathed quietly.

“What?  What is it?” Alex asked in vain, as her sister was clearly not listening.  “Kara!”  Finally, the blonde looked up.  “What does it say?  What did you get?” 

Kara broke out into a wide grin and held out the paper for Alex to see, “I got a 179!” 

After hearing about the difficulties of the LSAT and the scoring system for weeks, Alex knew the implication of this score and immediately pulled Kara into a deep hug.  “I knew you could do it!  They have to accept you after that! 

Kara had tears in her eyes when they pulled apart.  “You think so?  Do you really think I’ll get into Harvard Law?”

“I do,” Alex said, proud of everything Kara had accomplished so far. 

Several weeks later, a similar scene unfolded when Alex brought in the mail, which included a rather large envelope from Harvard.  “Kara!” she screamed for her sister.  “Kara get in here, right now!”  

Kara came bolting into the room, followed closely by Winn, from the bedroom where they had been working on homework.  “What?  What is it, Alex?”  Instead of responding, Alex handed Kara the envelope.  “Ohmygod,” she said in a single breath.  “I – I can’t open it.  Someone else has to do it.” 

She looked to Alex, who narrowed her eyes at the prospect and then to Winn who vehemently shook his head.  “No way, Kara.  You’ve worked too hard for this.  You have to open it!”

 Winn had a point, so Kara began to tear open the letter with shaky hands.  She began to read out loud, “Dear Ms. Danvers, I am delighted to inform you…” And, before she could read any further, Winn and Alex were tackling her in a hug and shouting with joy.  In a few months, Kara would be at Harvard Law School and was one step closer in reclaiming the love of her life.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Cat Grant


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets her teaching assistant, Cat Grant, and copes with the first day of school.

Cat Grant loved the law.  She loved learning about all of the different rules and procedures.  She didn’t even mind reading the hundreds upon hundreds of cases each semester.  But, more than anything, Cat Grant loved to argue, and she was damn good at it.  This is how she knew law was correct profession for her, and she would do anything to secure a successful career path.

Unfortunately, “anything” apparently included being an orientation leader for the 1Ls.  “You’re kidding, right?”

Cat watched as her professor and boss for the year rolled his eyes.  “No, Ms. Grant.  I am not kidding.  You are my TA and research assistant this semester, which means the first years will be seeing a lot of you.  What better way to introduce yourself than to assist with their orientation?” 

“Professor Lord, please, do not make me do this.  I didn’t even want to attend my own orientation.  I don’t know if I can suffer through another.”

Lord laughed, “Cat, if you plan on working for me this year after you graduate, you’re doing this.  All of the TAs are helping out.  It’s a part of the job description.”

“Fine,” Cat said, realizing that there really was no way to get out of this.  “You’ll email me if there’s anything you need prior to the beginning of the term?”

“Of course,” Lord said with a smug grin on his face.  He loved pushing Cat’s buttons.

With that, Cat promptly turned and left her professor’s office.  She hated working with Maxwell Lord, but he was a necessary evil if she planned on getting a job at a good law firm after graduation.  He owned one of the most successful firms on the east coast, and a recommendation from Lord was as good as gold among the law community, which means that Cat would be forced to endure any and all of Lord’s whims throughout her last semester of law school.  Which apparently included orientation. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, people, we haven’t got all day.  I’ll be your small group leader for the duration of orientation.  My name is Cat Grant, and I am in my last year of law school, which means I am very busy.  I am also your teaching assistant for Criminal Law with Maxwell Lord, as well as his personal research assistant.  I do not have time to waste on your stupid questions or to hear about all of your hopes and dreams.  I am here to get you from point A to point B and to share my knowledge of the legal system when yours is lacking.  I am not here to coddle you.  Understood?”

There was a murmur of agreement from the small group of students that she would apparently be advising throughout the semester.  “Good, now, let’s get this idiotic tour of campus over with, since apparently Harvard Law doesn’t admit students smart enough to read a map.”

“But –“  Cat had already turned to lead the group across campus when she heard the female voice speak up.  She slowly turned to face a tall blonde, dressed in a ridiculous skirt and cardigan combo that made her look like she belonged in a library rather than a law office. 

“But, what?” Cat asked with raised eyebrows.  Everyone else had gone silent to watch the interaction.  Their TA had only spoken a few sentences, but she was clearly a force to be reckoned with. 

“Well,” the blonde smiled sheepishly as she spoke, “I mean, shouldn’t we at least introduce ourselves, first?  We’re going to be in the same orientation group all week, and we all have the same class schedule.  It might be nice to get to know each other a little bit.”

Kara felt Cat’s piercing gaze to her core and suddenly wished she had stayed silent.  She wanted to get to know her classmates, especially since Mike was not in her orientation group.  She felt alone and completely out of her element.  After a few moments of extremely uncomfortable silence, Cat pursed her lips, then rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  If we must.  Let’s start with…” Cat turned as she trailed off and pointed at a tough-looking girl standing near her toward the front of the crowd, “you.” 

“Hi, everyone,” the short brunette greeted the group.  “I’m Maggie Sawyer.  I worked in upper level law enforcement for a few years before deciding to pursue a law degree.  I-" 

Cat cut her off.  “That’s enough.  We don’t need your entire autobiography, for Christ’s sake.  Next!”

“I’m James Olsen,” the next student spoke.  “I attended Harvard for my undergraduate and majored in political science. I –“

“Next!”  Cat’s patience was really wearing thin, and this unexpected delay in her schedule was not improving her already sour mood.  Finally, it was the blonde’s turn to introduce herself, and Cat was intrigued.  It wasn’t often that 1Ls were quite so assertive, especially with her. 

“Hi, my name is Kara Danvers.  I went to National City University in California before coming here.  I have a degree in creative writing, and –“

Cat rolled her eyes.  This was going to be a long four days.  “Let’s move on.  Due to our little… interruption, I will give you an abridged tour of the buildings most relevant to your first semester experience.”  Cat turned and began to walk without checking that her group was following.  She could hear them pause and stumble to catch up to her swift pace. 

Kara was upset.  This was not at all what she expected her first day at Harvard to be like.  First, she didn’t get to see Mike at all.  Then, she was stuck in a group with the most unhelpful leader known to mankind.  And, she didn’t even get to finish introducing herself to the group.  She heard the snickers when she said she majored in creative writing, and it made her think back to Mike’s words on the night he broke her heart.  No one was taking her seriously, and she had only been on campus for a couple of hours.  This was not a good sign.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, orientation was over, and it was time for the first day of classes.  Kara did not feel any more prepared.  She realized that Cat may have had a point when she noted how useless the overabundance of orientation activities was.  Kara hadn’t even had a chance to print out her syllabi, let alone look over them before her first class.  Due to Cat’s idea of a tour, Kara wasn’t entirely sure where her classroom was, which meant she was stuck wandering the halls of an academic building, searching in vain for the room number that matched her schedule. 

She was reading the room numbers as she walked when she felt herself collide into something.  No, someone.  Kara looked up and felt herself finally take a breath for the first time in what felt like days.  Mike was staring back at her, surprise evident on his face.  He quickly helped her stand up and handed her bag back to her, which he must have grabbed from the floor. 

“Kara?  What are you doing here?”

Kara beamed, “Mike!  I’m so glad I ran into you!”  She chuckled a little, “Literally.  I’m sorry about that.  I just can’t seem to find my class because my orientation leader was the worst.  Maybe you can help?” 

Mike’s mouth fell open a little bit, and he stared at Kara, dumbfounded.  “I’m – I’m sorry.  I’m a little confused.  What are you doing here?”

Kara rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.  “I go here, obviously.”

“You go where?” he asked slowly. 

“Harvard.  Law school.”  Kara was beginning to get a little impatient.  Sure, it was a surprise for Mike to see her, but he was acting like it was such a ludicrous concept.

“You, you got into Harvard Law?”  The disbelief was evident in his voice, and it was quickly changing Kara’s mood from impatient to outright angry.  He really didn’t think it was possible that she could be smart enough to be admitted. 

“What, like it’s hard?” she responded with a slight edge.  He would have to take her seriously now that she was here on a level playing field.  But, to make that happen, she had to get to class.  Mike would never believe that she was taking law school seriously if she skipped her first class.  “Listen, I’d love to catch up, but I really need to get to class, and I think I see some of my classmates headed that way.  Why don’t we meet up after class on the benches outside?”

“Um…”

“Great,” Kara interrupted before Mike really had a chance to respond.  “See you then!”  She turned and headed toward the direction of her classmates, glad to see a few familiar faces. 

Kara filed in behind her classmates and quickly snatched a seat up front, just as the professor began to speak. 

“Settle down, everyone.  Before we get started, this is Civil Procedure with Professor John Jones.  If you are not supposed to be in this class at this time, please leave.”  Kara heard a few chairs scoot and feet scamper.  She couldn’t imagine the embarrassment of showing up to the wrong class on the first day in a place like this.  “Now that we have that settled, as I’m sure you’ve guessed, I am your professor, John Jones, but you may call me Professor Jones.  There is a seating chart going around.  Please write your name in the seat you are currently sitting, as that will be your seat for the rest of the semester.”

The student next to Kara quickly passed the clipboard to her, and she filled in her name.  She missed a bit of what the professor was discussing, but it seems he was scaring a student across the room more than providing important information.

“Good.  Now, let’s discuss the reading for today, shall we?”  At this point, Jones had the seating chart in his hand and began skimming it for a student to call on.  Kara prayed to every deity she could think of to avoid such a fate, but luck was not on her side.  “Ms. Danvers, please summarize your understanding of _Gordon v. Steele_.” 

She couldn’t help the nervous giggle that escaped her mouth.  “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t actually realize there was a reading for today’s class.  I figured since it was the first day and all, we would just be going over expectations and the syllabus and maybe discuss future assignments…”  Kara let herself trail off once she realized she was rambling.  This is not how she wanted her first class to go. 

“I see.  Ms. Smythe, what do you think my expectations are for this class?”

A petite brunette woman sitting a few rows back straightened in her seat before she spoke.  “I believe you expect us to have read the assigned materials before class and be able to participate in class discussion.”

“Good.  And, do you think Ms. Danvers is living up to that expectation?”

“No, I do not.”

“What do you think the consequence should be for Ms. Danvers’ lack of preparedness?”

The brunette turned her gaze from the professor to Kara as she spoke next.  “I believe she should be excused from class.”

“Very well.”  Jones turned his attention to Kara once more.  “You heard your classmate.  Please do not come back until you are ready to learn something, Ms. Danvers.” 

Kara was flabbergasted.  How dare that little... snake!  She had never met this woman in her life, but that clearly didn’t stop her from swiftly lodging a knife in Kara’s back.  Kara felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she quickly fled the classroom.  She didn’t fully let herself cry until she was seated on the benches where she told Mike she would meet him after class.  Maybe he was right.  Maybe her parents and everyone else was right.  Maybe she couldn’t do this.

 

She didn’t notice the blonde sitting next to her until a tissue appeared in front of her.  “It’s Kiera, right?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes an enemy and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've mentioned it yet, but I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my bad. If you see something glaring, feel free to let me know!

_“It’s Kiera, right?”_

* * *

 

Kara quickly turned to the woman sitting next to her on the bench.  “O-oh, Cat!  Um, hi, I-I just-“

Cat rolled her eyes at the stammering woman beside her.  “Here.  Dry your eyes, will you?  You’re embarrassing yourself.”  She thrust the tissue a little more forcefully in Kara’s direction until she took it. 

Kara quickly dabbed at the tears that had fallen on her face, still upset about the whole situation.  “Thanks.  And, um, it’s actually Kara, by the way.”  Cat didn’t respond to this, and Kara assumed she didn’t want to talk anymore, as she was back to reading her book.  Unfortunately, Kara tended to ramble when she was upset, and this time was no different.  “Do they just put you on the spot like that all the time?” she exclaimed after a moment of silence. 

Cat frowned.  “Who?  The professors?  Yes, that is their job.”

“So, if you don’t know the answer, they’ll just kick you out?”  Kara looked to Cat, whose lips were pursed.  Kara sighed.  “Jones kicked me out of Civil Procedure in the first ten minutes of class because I didn’t realize we had an assigned reading.  I mean, hello?  It’s the first day?  Couldn’t he cut me some slack?”

Cat rolled her eyes.  “You cannot be serious.”

“What?”

“You’re upset that you were not prepared for class and now have to deal with the consequences?  Honestly, Kiera, where did you think you were going to law school?  Did you think it would be easy?”

This gave Kara a pause.  “Well, no.  Of course not.  But, I mean, it’s the first day.  I knew there would be a learning curve, but I didn’t realize that they would kick you out of class for something like that on the first day.”

Kara heard Cat hum for a moment before responding.  “Well, that’s Jones for you.  He is definitely a hard-ass, but he is also an excellent professor and a good person to have on your side, so don’t screw it up again.  Who else do you have this semester?”

“Um, I also have Lord, Marsdin, and Carr, I think.” 

“Marsdin is nice, but don’t let her fool you.  She tends to give everyone a false sense of security, and her tests are brutal.  Make sure you pay attention to the footnotes because that is where she gets a lot of her exam questions.  Carr is brilliant but impatient.  He will push you to work harder than you thought was possible.  Lord… Well, Lord is a pompous ass, but he also owns the most profitable law firm on the Eastern seaboard, which is why I agreed to work for him this semester.  In the past five years, all of the students that interned with him were hired before graduation.”

Kara was stunned that Cat was being so _helpful_.  She had been anything but during orientation, and Kara had not been looking forward to her presence in Lord’s class later that week.  “Wow, um, thank you!  Can I ask… why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because, Kiera,” Cat rolled her eyes again, and Kara wondered if she ever gave herself a headache by doing that, “unfortunately, I am your peer adviser, which means I have to pretend to care about your life this semester.”

Kara wasn’t sure whether to be upset at Cat’s flippant attitude or grateful that at least she was taking her responsibility seriously.  Before she could think too much on it, she heard someone clear his throat and turned to see the one person who would definitely make her day better.  “Mike!”  She immediately jumped up from the bench and stepped toward her ex.  She turned back to Cat for a moment, unsure what to say.  “Um, thanks?” she offered with a smile. 

Cat was no longer paying attention to Kara, though, already back to reading the book that had been on her lap.  Instead of looking up, she just waved her hand in Kara’s general direction, and Kara walked off with… Matt, was it?  It didn’t really matter.  The boy was not one of her 1Ls to babysit, so Cat did her best to focus on her reading instead of her growing irritation at the interruption.  Unfortunately, it didn’t look like Cat would get much reading done, as Kara and her companion had not moved very far from the bench that she currently occupied, which means that of course she could hear every aspect of their ridiculous conversation. 

“Hi, Mike!”  Kara beamed at the boy in front of her. 

“Um, hi, Kara.  How was your first class?” Mike asked slowly, like he was searching for something to say. 

“Oh, it wasn’t quite what I expected, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.  How about you?  How was your summer?”

“Good!  It was good… Listen, Kara…”  Before Mike could finish, a short brunette walked up to Mike and slid her arm around his waist.  “Oh, hey!  Um, Kara, have you met Siobhan?”

Before Kara could respond, the brunette spoke.  “We’ve met briefly.  Siobhan Smythe.”  Siobhan didn’t even pretend to be cordial, and if Cat wouldn’t have seen the look of devastation in Kara’s eyes, she might have been impressed with Siobhan’s no-nonsense attitude. 

When Kara spoke next, her voice was much quieter than before.  Cat had to strain to hear her.  “Do you know her?" 

“Uh, yeah.  She’s –“

“I’m his girlfriend.”

Kara was silent for a moment before she shook her head slightly in what Cat assumed was disbelief.  “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Siobhan was my girlfriend throughout prep school.  We got back together over the summer.”

“Mike told me all about you, Kara.  You’re _famous_ at our club,” Siobhan said with a chuckle.  “He didn’t tell me you’d be here, though.”

“That’s because I didn’t know, babe,” Mike said as he pulled Siobhan closer and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Cat could see the tears shining in Kara’s eyes.  She actually felt bad for the poor girl, but before she could make a rash decision like jumping to Kara’s defense, the younger woman fled.  Cat watched her go and ignored the urge to go after her.  Instead, Cat turned her attention back to her reading.  She didn’t have much time before her next class, and she needed to focus.  She didn’t have time to explore _why_ she felt so compelled to help Kara in that moment.

* * *

As tears streamed down her face, Kara knew she needed to get off campus and as far away from Mike and his new girlfriend as possible.  She stepped off campus and ran into the first building she saw, which happened to be a Starbucks swarming with students.  Kara let out a sigh and decided to grab a latte while she was here.  She got in line and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes, but one look at the barista when she reached the front of the line told her she did a poor job. 

“Rough day?”

Kara sighed.  “You have no idea.  Can I please have a venti pumpkin spice latte with extra whip and nutmeg on top?”

“Sure thing,” the petite woman said.  “What’s your name?”

“Kara.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kara.”  Kara watched the other woman write her name on the cup and slide it down to another barista at the espresso bar.  “It’ll be ready for you in just a few minutes down at the handoff area.” 

Kara stood awkwardly for a moment.  “Wait, don’t I need to pay?”

The petite woman in front of her simply smiled.  “Nah, this one’s on me today.  It looks like you’ve had enough to deal with.”

And, for the first time since she’d arrived in Massachusetts, Kara felt herself relax a little at the gesture.  “Thank you so much.  You have no idea what that means to me,” Kara paused and glanced at the woman’s name tag, “Lucy.”

The brunette smiled back.  “Don’t mention it.”

Kara walked over to the handoff area and waited for the barista to finish her drink.  Once she had her latte, she realized she didn’t know what else to do with herself.  She only had the one class today, and she certainly wasn’t ready to go back to campus and potentially run into Mike or Siobhan.  She couldn’t handle that right now.  Instead, Kara pulled out a chair at the bar seating and decided to catch up on the reading that she should have done for class today.  She didn’t want to be embarrassed like that in front of Mike’s new girlfriend.  Maybe if she could prove herself, Mike would take her seriously and remember why he fell in love with her. 

Half an hour later, someone took the seat next to her.  She quickly moved some of her books out of the way to make room for the other person who, with a glance, she realized was the barista from earlier. 

“Mind if I join you?  We’re pretty packed today with school just starting.” 

Kara motioned for Lucy to sit. “Not at all!  Are you on your break?”

Lucy nodded and stole a glance at Kara’s books.  “Law student, huh?  Now, I know why you were crying,” she said with a laugh.  “My boyfriend just started law school, and he’s already drowning in all of the work.  I feel like I never see him anymore.”

“Yeah, somehow, I’m already behind.  I got kicked out of my first class because of it.  In front of my ex-boyfriend’s new girlfriend.”

Lucy made a face.  “Ouch.  That really sucks.  Is your ex in the program, too?”  Kara nodded.  “So, he dumped you right before you both came to Harvard for law school?  That’s low.”

“Not exactly,” Kara said with a grimace.  “He dumped me at the beginning of winter break last year.  We were together for almost four years, and I was sure he was going to propose.  Instead, he told me that I’m too caught up in my own fantasy world and that no one would ever take me seriously because I studied creative writing instead of something more substantial.”

“Oh, God.  That sounds horrible.  So, what made you decide to go to law school?”

“Honestly?  I wanted to prove him wrong, that I could pursue a more serious career path and be taken seriously by his family and friends.  I thought that if he realized that I am smart enough to get into Harvard Law School, he would realize that we are on the same page.”

“But, then he already had another girlfriend?”

Kara lowered her head a little.  “Yeah, he did.  And, she’s horrible!  If she were nice, I might understand, but she’s the worst.  She was so mean to me before she even knew who I was.  She’s the one that suggested I get kicked out of class for not being prepared!”

“She sounds like a bitch.  Listen, Kara, I don’t know you very well, but you seem like a really nice person.  You’re beautiful, and you’re obviously smart if you were accepted to Harvard.  You’re the definition of a catch.  Don’t give up quite yet.  She may have won the battle, but I have a feeling that victory will be very short-lived.”

“Thank you so much, Lucy,” Kara said with a smile.  “I am so glad I met you.  You’re like the first person who has actually been nice to me since I got here.  It’s really hard not knowing anyone, but this has really helped.”

Lucy grabbed Kara’s notebook and began writing something.  “Here’s my number.  Feel free to call or text if you need a friend.  I’ve got to get back to work, but don’t be a stranger!” 

Kara waved as the woman made her way back around the counter, and she began to gather up her books.  She could do the rest of her studying in the comfort of her room, and she should really give Alex a call anyway. 

* * *

After her third week of law school, Kara seriously thought about dropping out.  She had barely talked to Mike because Siobhan was always by his side, she hadn’t made any friends besides Lucy, who she didn’t really have a chance to see beyond the occasional sighting at Starbucks, and she was completely lost in all of her classes.  She had the hardest time trying to distinguish one case from another, and when one of her professors called on her, she became too nervous to answer coherently.  She could tell that her classmates were getting frustrated with her, but she had no idea what to do about it. 

 One day, after a particularly awful class with Lord where she, once again, made a complete fool of herself, she heard Siobhan make yet another rude comment about Kara’s incompetence to Mike, and Kara couldn’t take it anymore.  “Don’t talk about me that way!” she stood and yelled at Siobhan before she could stop herself.  She felt everything around her stop.  Instead of looking up at the other woman, Kara began to pack her bag so she could leave.  She heard the others exit the classroom and finally let herself breathe a little.  It was not her finest moment, but honestly, it was on par with the embarrassment from her classroom performance lately.

Cat surprised Kara by stepping in front of her, and blocking the exit.  “What are you doing this afternoon?”

Kara was speechless for a moment because the older woman seemed to avoid her whenever possible and made a point to immediately follow Lord out of the classroom as soon as class was dismissed. 

Cat was not the most patient, and she snapped her fingers in front of Kara’s face to get the girl’s attention once more.  “Earth to Kiera!  I asked you a question.  Are you busy this afternoon or not?”

“Um, no.  I’m free after this class.”

“Good.  Meet me at the Starbucks across the way at three, and do not keep me waiting,” she said with a glare.  Before Kara could respond, Cat had turned on her heel and left. 

She wasn’t sure why Cat wanted to meet or how long they would be there, but Kara had a feeling it had to do with her outburst at the end of class.  She hoped the meeting didn’t last long, so she could at least get some revision in before grabbing dinner and decided to bring her books along.  Since she didn’t really have anything to do until the meeting, Kara made sure to arrive at 2:45, which gave her enough time to get a drink and get settled at a table before Cat arrived.  The problem with this is that Kara had about ten minutes of doing nothing to wait for Cat, which meant being terrified of what the blonde might say.

Her seat happened to be facing the door, so she spotted Cat immediately when she pushed her way through the students lurking outside and sauntered in like she owned the place. Kara wished she had just an ounce of Cat’s confidence, but instead, she was constantly surrounded by self-doubt and the fear of failing.  She didn’t want to let everyone down, but she wasn’t sure if she could do this anymore.

Cat spotted Kara immediately, but instead of heading straight to the table, she made her way to the cash register to order a drink for herself.  She must be a regular here because Lucy knew both her name and her order immediately. 

“Hey, Cat.  We’ve got your latte started already.  It’ll be $4.52.”  Cat paid without saying a word and headed to grab her drink that the other barista was just finishing.  She then strode to the other seat at Kara’s table and sat down without saying a word. 

“Um, hi, Cat.  What did you –“  The rest of Kara’s question was cut off by Cat’s.

“What the hell are you doing, Kiera?”

“I’m sorry?”  Kara was confused.  Cat seemed upset, but the two hadn’t spoken since the first day of class.  She didn’t do something to upset the other woman, had she?

“I said, ‘What the hell are you doing?’  Is this some kind of joke to you?  Did you just come to law school on a whim?  You woke up one morning and decided, ‘Law school sounds fun.  I’ll just go to Harvard’” 

“I –“

“You need to get it together, Kiera, and fast.” 

“I’m trying!” Kara yelled back.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to yell.  I just – I’m trying, okay?  I’ve been doing all of the assigned reading.  I just don’t understand it very well, but I _am_ trying here.”

“Are you in a study group?”

“Well, no.”

“A reading group?”

Kara felt herself begin to fidget with the cup in front of her.  “No.”

“Have you asked anyone for help at all?  Because, I know for a fact you haven’t reached out to your TA or peer adviser.  Have you done anything to help yourself succeed?”

Kara remained silent as she picked at the sleeve on her cup.  She knew Cat was right.  She wasn’t trying hard enough.  She knew she should reach out to the others to see about study groups, but she was still so embarrassed about her poor performance in class, and no one seemed to care that she was constantly on her own. 

“Kiera,” Cat said with a sigh, “why are you here?  Do you even _want_ to do well?”

“Of course I do, Cat.”

“Then take out a pen and paper and write this down.”  Kara did as she was instructed, unsure what Cat might throw at her.  “You will find a study group to join immediately.  You don’t have to like your classmates, but you do have to work with them.  Next, you will meet me here at this time weekly to revise all the material from the week and that way I can answer any questions you have before class.  And, finally, whatever you do, you cannot get angry in the classroom, Kiera, especially when you’re a girl.  Every woman worth her salt knows that we have to work twice as hard as a man to be thought of as half as good.  Losing your cool like that only reinforces this notion that women are weaker.  I don’t care what she was saying or doing to make you angry.  Do. Not. Engage.  Do not let it happen again.  Understood?”

Cat’s icy glare made Kara swallow.  “Yes, Cat.  Understood.”

“Good.  Now, why don’t you show me what you need help on this week?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally makes some friends and gets to know Cat a little better.

Kara was stressed.  She didn’t think she had ever been quite this stressed before.  She was studying her ass off, and yet, she still was not quite living up to Cat’s standards, which wasn’t actually that surprising because Cat expected perfection.  Kara hadn’t even managed to find a study group yet, one of Cat’s demands when she began tutoring her.  All of her classmates seemed to be avoiding her like the plague.  That’s why she was at her usual seat in Starbucks with her books spread out on the table all by herself.  

At least she had Lucy, she told herself.  Lucy was quickly becoming one of Kara’s closest friends, and it was nice to see her throughout the week, even if they were both working. 

“Hey, Kara!”  Lucy sat down in the chair across from Kara with a latte for them both.  “You by yourself today or is the big, bad Cat going to show up?”

Kara chuckled.  It didn’t take long to realize that Cat wasn’t the most beloved customer that frequented the store.  “Nah, just me today.  How’s work?” 

“Ugh, I’m so glad I’m off.  It’s been a long day.  You can only make so many caramel macchiatos before you go insane.  Oh my god, wait until I tell you about this woman –“

Lucy was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.  “Hey, Luce.  You ready to go?” 

Kara recognized him before Lucy even introduced him.  “Kara!  This is my Jimmy.  Jimmy, this is my friend, Kara.”

“James?  James is Jimmy?  No way!  We were in the same orientation group,” Kara said with a smile, even though he was also one of the various classmates that had been avoiding her.

Thankfully, James smiled back.  “Hey, Kara.  How have you been?" 

Before Kara could answer, Lucy cut in.  “She can’t find a study group, and Cat is going to murder her if she doesn’t find one soon.  You should invite her to yours, Jimmy!”  Kara was shooting daggers at Lucy because Lucy wasn’t her mom and she definitely didn’t need help making friends.

“Sure thing.  We could always use another.  We typically meet in the library on Monday and Wednesday evenings.  You should come by tomorrow.  I’ll grab your number from Lucy and text you later, if you want.”

Okay, so maybe she did need Lucy’s help because that was way too easy.  “Sure, that sounds great.  Thank you so much, James.” 

Kara didn’t hold her breath, thinking that James probably only invited her to make Lucy happy in the moment and wouldn’t actually text her, but sure enough, the next day she received a text from an unknown number giving her the time and place for the study session. 

As she walked through the library to the location James provided, she felt herself getting nervous.  She wasn’t entirely sure who was in this study group, but she’s certain they all thought she was an idiot with how often she floundered in class.  Kara didn’t think she would be getting the warmest welcome from her fellow students, even if James said it would be fine. 

She wasn’t wrong. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.  _This_ is who you’re adding to our group, James?”  Maggie Sawyer was typically outspoken and intimidating, and this time was no different. 

James took a breath.  “Yes, Maggie.  Kara’s joining our study group, so be nice for once.”  James motioned for Kara to sit next to him, and she quickly took her seat and pulled out her materials.  “We’re starting with Contracts, since it’s been a struggle for most of us.”  Thankfully, Kara was actually doing okay with her Contracts course and was able to help a couple of times when no one else seemed to understand the material. 

After an hour or so, everyone decided it was time for a break.  Some of her peers used the opportunity to stretch their legs or go outside for a few minutes.  Kara, along with James and Maggie, stayed put at their table.  While James and Maggie began a conversation, Kara continued to read through her notes, waiting for the others to get back. 

“Right now, I think I’m going to stick with the Law and History program.  Knowing where we started helps me understand the law better, which, in turn, will make me a better lawyer,” she heard James say.

“Ugh, you are so boring!” Maggie exclaimed. 

“Oh, please.  Let me guess, you’re on the Criminal Justice track?  Big surprise there.”

Maggie bristled a little at his comment.  “Yeah, maybe.  Either that or Law and Social Change.  I’ve thought a lot about becoming an immigration lawyer or someone who advocates for LGBT rights.  How about you, Kara?  What’s your plan here?”

It was the first time anyone had spoken to her outside of the classroom and studying, so Kara was stunned for a moment.  “Um, I was also thinking about Law and Social Change.  It sounds like a really good program of study.”

Maggie snorted.  “ _You_ are going to be an advocate for social change?  Is that a joke?”

“No?” Kara said with a frown.

“Please.  Like you even know what it’s like to be part of a minority.  How are you going to help anyone?”

She wasn’t sure why she thought that once she was in a study group, conversing with her classmates, it would be easier.  They would somehow magically realize that she’s a nice person and stop being so horrible to her.  Instead, Kara should have understood that no matter what she did, no one would take her seriously. 

“You know what?  I actually forgot I have this thing… so I’m just going to go.  Thanks for inviting me, James,” she said as she packed her bag and got up to leave.  She could hear James calling after her as she walked away, but she didn’t care.  She had to get out of there.  Kara went back to her room and, not for the first time, cried herself to sleep. 

The next day, she went about her routine as normal, walking to class with her headphones in to make her isolation seem intentional.  Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm.  When she turned around, she saw the last person she expected.

“Maggie?” she said as she took her headphones out. 

“Hey, Kara.  Do you have a quick minute before class?”  Kara nodded and followed Maggie over to a bench.  “Listen, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.  After you left last night, James pointed out that I was being a complete ass.  I guess… I’m just so used to being defensive all the time that I forget not everything is an attack, you know?  It’s not exactly easy being a queer woman of color, but I took that frustration out on you, and that’s not fair.  I barely know you, and I made assumptions about your life, which is a totally awful thing to do.  I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Kara said with a small smile.  “But, you’re not the only queer woman in the program, you know.”  Kara stood up and began walking to class, leaving Maggie stunned for a moment.  The smaller woman quickly caught up, though.

“Wait, what?  I thought you were totally chasing after that douche, Mike?”

Kara glared at Maggie a little for her description of Mike but couldn’t stop her smile.  “Well, yeah, I guess I am chasing after him, but I’ve always been openly bisexual.”  She looked at Maggie, whose jaw actually dropped at her admission.  “Come on,” Kara said with a laugh.  “We’re gonna be late to class!”  She pulled Maggie along, laughing as Maggie finally recovered and began firing questions rapidly at Kara as they made their way across the quad.  Before Kara could answer any of the questions, James joined them and joined Kara in laughing at Maggie’s disbelief.  It almost felt like she was finally making friends, but she didn’t want to too far ahead of herself.

Kara couldn’t help the feeling of hope blossom in her chest at the idea that maybe things at Harvard would actually get easier. 

* * *

Socially, things were getting better for Kara, but academically, she was still struggling.  Cat was getting frustrated with her.  Kara knew that much.  Between her constant sighs and increasing irritability, Kara couldn’t take much more of disappointing her. 

“Maybe we should just cut this study session short.  I’m clearly not taking much of this in, and this week is already hard enough…”  Kara trailed off, already revealing more than she would have liked. 

“Are you serious?”  Kara didn’t respond or meet Cat’s eyes.  Their sessions had been mostly productive the last couple of weeks, but Kara was crashing and burning today.  She didn’t know how to fix it.  “I am setting aside hours each week for you.  Hours.  And, what?  You’re just giving up?  Because this is a hard week?  Do you think it’s going to get easier?” 

Kara felt tears being to prick in her eyes, and she slowly started to shuffle her books and papers together.  She couldn’t do this.  Not this week.  “I’m sorry, Cat.  I – I have to go.”  She tried to stand up, but Cat grabbed her arm. 

“Stop.  Don’t leave.  I’m... sorry.”  Cat took a breath.  “I’m just frustrated, and I’m taking it out on you.  It’s not fair.” 

Kara sat back down.  “I’m sorry that I’m not doing as well as I should be.  These meetings are helping.  I promise.  I’m just off this week.  I can’t focus.” 

Cat looked at her appraisingly before shutting the book on the table and sitting back.  “You’re not entirely the problem, and you’re not alone in having an off week.  We could probably take a break from studying since Thanksgiving break begins tomorrow.  No real point in going over everything just to forget it again.” 

Kara watched the woman sitting across from her.  Cat looked tired.  No, she looked exhausted.  Her usually flawless makeup wasn’t fully covering the dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed smaller than normal.  Kara felt bad that she didn’t even think about Cat’s feelings.  She didn’t know a lot about the other woman, other than she was in her last semester of law school and was brilliant.  Kara wasn’t sure why she had to stay an extra semester because she clearly knew her material, but Cat didn’t talk about herself.  Ever.  And, Kara didn’t want to pry. 

Cat’s voice startled her out of her thoughts.  “Are you leaving for break?” 

“Um, no.  I’m staying in town.  I’m not a big fan of Thanksgiving.”  For once, Kara was thankful for a reason to avoid Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah.  She loved them more than anything, but around this time of the year, they were suffocating.  She understood why, but it was not the comfort she wanted or needed.  They didn’t quite seem to understand that, but they did understand when she explained that she should really stay on campus to take advantage of the empty library and extra time to study.  “You?" 

Cat laughed at her question, as though it was the most ridiculous suggestion.  “Absolutely not.  I do not go back home unless I am forced.  One can only hear about being a complete and utter disappointment so many times, you know.” 

“You?” Kara blurted.  “How could anyone think you were a disappointment?  You’re like the most brilliant person at Harvard Law right now, which is kind of a big deal.  How could your parents not be proud of that?”

So much for not prying, Kara thought.  Cat shrugged.  “My mother is… difficult to get along with.  But, if we’re going to talk about that, I’ll need something stronger than espresso.  Would you want to grab dinner at the bar down the road?  Their food isn’t completely awful, and they make a good martini.” 

Cat had no idea why she just invited Kara to not only share a meal with her, but also to discuss her personal life in further detail.  Cat didn’t do this.  She didn’t make friends, especially not with a first year who looked like she raided her grandmother’s closet with all the cardigans she wore.  But, she also didn’t want to be alone tonight, and the way Kara smiled at her as she accepted the invitation seemed worth the temporary break in rules. 

The two didn’t speak as they made their way down the block, freezing wind forcing them to walk fast.  When they finally crossed the threshold of the establishment, Kara’s cheeks were burning from the cold.  She looked around and realized that they were one of very few patrons in the bar.  Most of the other students had probably left campus or would be leaving early in the morning.  She followed Cat to a booth and slid in across from her.  It was quiet and awkward as they waited for the waiter to give them their menus and take their drink orders.

Kara saw Cat’s eyebrow quirk at her club soda order.  “What?” she asked at the other woman’s reaction.

“Always the Girl Scout,” Cat said, and Kara would have been offended if it weren’t for the small smile playing at her lips. 

They made polite conversation until the waiter took their orders, still a little unsure of how to act around each other outside of an academic setting.  Then, they ran out of small talk, and Kara had to stop herself from physically squirming at the uncomfortable silence that followed.  She fidgeted with her glasses before finally saying the first thing that came to mind.  “So, what makes your mother so… difficult, was it?”

Cat took a long sip of her martini before she answered.  “Oh, where to start?  Well, I guess the short answer is that she has disapproved of each and every big decision I’ve ever had to make.  Which college to attend, what to study, law school, and then there’s Carter…”  Cat trailed off.  “She wanted me to be an author, just like her, but that wasn’t in the cards for me.”

“She writes?  Anything I would know?”

Cat laughed.  “Maybe.  If you’re in to ridiculous Nora Roberts-esque romance novels.  Her name is Katherine Grant, if that helps.”  Cat saw recognition flash across Kara’s face.  “So, you do know of her.”

Kara smiled and looked down.  “Yeah, I studied some of her books in undergrad, but they weren’t really my thing.”

“Right, you studied creative writing.  I keep forgetting that.  Anyway, I did major in English during my undergraduate studies, but I focused on journalism.  I thought maybe she would be happy as long as I was writing, but that was not the case.  So, I figured if she was going to be disappointed in me, regardless, I should just follow my dream of going to law school to study constitutional law.  Defend the first amendment that I learned to love as a journalist.”

“And, Carter?” Kara asked quietly.  She liked knowing more about Cat, but she didn’t want to overstep. 

“My son,” Cat said, more warmly than Kara had ever heard her speak.  “He’s four and the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me.  He’s also autistic, and my mother resents me for it.  She thinks that if I would just try harder, if I wasn’t a single mother slaving away in law school, maybe he would be a normal boy.  That’s part of the reason why I’ve been such a bitch today.  Carter is with his father for the holiday, and much like my mother, his father doesn’t like to acknowledge that Carter is different from any other boy, even if it causes Carter additional strife.”

Kara was speechless.  Cat was only a few years older than her, but she was a single mother, raising an autistic son by herself while in law school.  Kara couldn’t imagine what that could possibly feel like. 

“How do you do it all?  I mean, I can barely handle just being a student and attempting to salvage my personal life.  But, being a single mom, too?  I can’t imagine.” 

Cat pursed her lips.  “It’s not easy.  I had to take the entire spring semester off last year because Carter’s father left, and Carter would have a meltdown any time I tried to leave him at daycare.  It was awful, and I was worried I would have to drop the program completely.  Thankfully Jones and Marsdin were there to help me figure out what to do.  Although, I am still pissed that I had to watch Lois Lane brag about her new position at the top of the class and get amazing job offers.”

“Wait, you know Lois?”

Cat narrowed her eyes.  “ _You_ know Lois?”

Kara laughed.  “Yeah, she’s actually dating my cousin.  She wrote me a recommendation when I applied.”

Cat scoffed.  “Of course, your cousin is Clark Kent.  Why am I not surprised?  Don’t tell me you drank the kool-aid, too.”

Kara rolled her eyes.  “I don’t actually know Lois that well.  We’ve only spoken a couple of times, since she lives out in Metropolis, now, and I was in National City.  I may see her this week, though, depending on if my cousin drops by for a visit.  I don’t really know what he’ll do.  Thanksgiving is always a rough time for both of us.” 

Cat’s eyes softened for a moment.  “You mentioned that it’s a hard week.” 

Silence stretched between them once more as Cat waited for Kara to elaborate.  “Yeah, it is.  Our parents, both Clark’s and mine, died in a car crash right before Thanksgiving when I was thirteen.  Clark is the only remaining blood relative I have, but it’s been hard to stay in touch.  I moved in with the Danvers, my foster family, when I was thirteen, and they’re great.  They’re really wonderful people, but they don’t quite understand how hard this time of the year is.  They think if they could just love me hard enough, it’ll all be okay, but it’s not.  And, I’m just glad that I have an excuse not to pretend this year.”

When she found Cat’s eyes once more, she didn’t see pity, like she expected.  She couldn’t tell what Cat was thinking, but she wished the other woman would speak because she felt way too vulnerable and would continue to ramble if Cat didn’t speak soon. 

“Sunny Danvers isn’t so sunny after all.  There’s a lot I don’t know about you, Kara.  If we’re going to continue to work together, I think that should probably change.” 

There was a sparkle in Cat’s eyes that make Kara shiver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a decision about Mike with a little help from Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it's taken me forever to update. Between holidays and working overtime, I have had zero motivation to write. I'll try my best to do better. My goal is a chapter a week. 
> 
> All of your kudos and reviews keep me motivated, so I appreciate it more than you know!

“Well, according to Swinney v. Neubert, Swinney, who was also a private sperm donor, was allowed visitation rights as long as he came to terms with the hours set forth by the parents.  So, if we’re sticking to past precedent, I mean, Mr. Latimer wasn’t stalking.  He was clearly within his rights to ask for visitation.” 

“Ah, yes,” Snapper replied, “but Swinney was a one-time sperm donor, and in our case the defendant was a habitual sperm donor, who also happens to be harassing the parents in his quest for visitation.”

“Well, yeah, but I mean, without this man’s sperm, the child in question wouldn’t exist,” Mike replied with a confidence that Kara once found extremely attractive.  Now, well… It’s hard to find someone attractive when they’re so very wrong. 

“Now, you’re thinking like a lawyer,” Snapper said with a smirk.  Before Kara could stop herself, her hand shot in the air.  “Yes, Danvers?”

“While Mike makes an excellent point, I have to wonder if the defendant kept a thorough record of every sperm emission made throughout his life.”

Kara heard her peers chuckle, but she knew she had a point with this.  “Interesting.  Go on.”

“Well, unless the defendant attempted to contact every sexual encounter to find out if a child resulted from those unions, he has no parental claim over this child whatsoever.  Why now?  Why this sperm?”

“I see your point,” said Snapper.

“And by Mike’s standards, all masturbatory emissions where the sperm was clearly not seeking an egg could be called reckless abandonment,” Kara finished her argument.  Now, her classmates were not chuckling, but Snapper was. 

“Well done, Danvers.  I believe you just won your case.  And, on that note, class is dismissed for today.  Make sure to keep up on your readings.  I know some of you fell behind over break, but the end of the term is quickly approaching, and some of your classmates are out for blood.”  Snapper smiled at Kara for the first time all year.  She felt like she as flying high.  As soon as she was outside of the classroom, she pulled out her cell phone to text the only person she could think of that would be just as excited for her.

 

**Kara: I totally just kicked butt in class!  Snapper even smiled at me.  Me!**

 

Kara smiled as she sent off the text message and almost immediately received a response.

 

**Cat: So you can properly make an argument now, but you still can’t say ass?**

In Cat-lingo, that meant she was proud of Kara.  The two had grown a little closer after Thanksgiving.  They talked about their personal lives.  Kara learned how much of a jerk Cat’s ex truly was, and Cat learned all about the drama with Mike and Siobhan.  Kara could swear she even saw Cat roll her eyes or glare at the two in class on occasion, but she never asked Cat about it, as she was sure the other woman would deny every bit of it. 

She was about to send a cheeky text back when she felt someone standing in front of her.  When she looked up, it was Mike, and she couldn’t help but smile even wider.  He was probably there to congratulate her on a job well done. 

“Oh, hey, Mike!”

“What the hell was that, Kara?” he hissed, instead. 

“Um, what?”  Kara was dumbfounded. 

“You made me look like an idiot in there!”

“No, I pointed out a rather large hole in your argument.  I didn’t do it to make you look bad.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.  Just like you didn’t just come to Harvard to try and win me back.  You’re really not that complex, Kara.  I get that you’re mad because I’m dating someone else, but that doesn’t give you the right to make me look like an ass in front of everyone.” 

“Excuse me?”  Kara felt her blood begin to boil as she processed Mike’s words.  She opened her mouth and closed it again.  Twice.  She was so angry that she couldn’t even think of a response to that.  Luckily, she didn’t have to keep trying.  At that moment, Siobhan joined them.

“Mike, what’s the hold up?  Let’s go.”  For the most part, Siobhan ignored Kara, sparing just a fleeting glance her way.

“Fine,” he replied with a huff.  With that, the two left. 

Kara couldn’t believe it.  Had that really just happened?  The more time Kara spent at Harvard, the less she felt like she knew Mike.  I mean, she had dated him for years.  She shouldn’t be surprised by his actions at this point, but surely, he wasn’t like this when they dated?  Or was he?  Was love really that blind?  Before Kara could dwell on it for too long, her phone buzzed again.  She looked down and realized she had a couple of unread messages from Cat. 

 

**Cat: I am proud of you, though, Kara.  I know how amazing it feels to prove everyone wrong.**

**Cat: Drinks tonight to celebrate your hard work?  I’ve got Carter, but he’s usually in bed by 7, so you can come by after that if you want.**

She had been by Cat’s once before when Carter’s babysitter was unavailable during their usual study session, and it had been… surreal.  Carter was probably the cutest kid that Kara had ever laid eyes on and watching Cat in mom mode was incredible.  She was protective and loving and just generally amazing. 

After her encounter with Mike, she didn’t really feel like celebrating, but she also definitely did not want to be alone.  And, if she were being honest, a night just hanging out with Cat did sound pretty spectacular. 

 

**Kara:  I’d love that.  See you a little after 7?**

**Cat:  See you then.**

Although Kara was excited to have drinks with Cat, she was also incredibly nervous.  Aside from the night they grabbed dinner, every interaction between them had been entirely focused on schoolwork.  But now, Kara had been invited to Cat’s house to just spend time together as… friends?  Were they friends now?  Acquaintances?  She had spent the last couple of hours in a complete panic about the whole thing.  Currently, she was on the phone with Lucy trying to decide if it would be inappropriate to bring a bottle of wine or rude not to bring one. 

“I have no idea what to do, Luce.  What do you think?”

She heard Lucy laugh into the phone.  “I think that you’re being completely ridiculous, Kar.  I don’t think she’ll care either way.  She invited you over for drinks, so I think it’s expected that she provides said drinks, but I doubt she’d be upset if you show up with a nice bottle of wine.  I mean, you’re just hanging out, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Kara said quietly and sighed.  “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Maybe because you’re willingly hanging out with the Wicked Witch of the West?”

“Lucy!  Come on, I know she’s not the nicest customer, but Cat is actually really amazing.  I think if you just took the time to get to know her-“

“I know; I know,” Lucy cut her off.  “She wonderful and fantastic and basically walks on water.  I get it.  Listen, I have to go, but I say go grab a bottle of something.  At least there will be something you like to drink if it gets weird, you know?”

“Okay.  Thanks for the input, Lucy.  I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Kara.  Try to relax a little, okay?”

“Yeah, I will.  Bye, Luce.”  Kara hung up the phone after she heard Lucy’s goodbye and made to grab her coat and shoes.  There was a small liquor store on the way to Cat’s, so she might as well leave a little early and pick up a bottle of wine like Lucy suggested. 

It wasn’t until Kara was standing in front of the vast wine selection that she realized she had no clue as to what Cat might like.  She knew Cat liked martinis, but that didn’t really help her much in this case.  Kara tended to like drier wines, but almost everyone else her age drank exclusively sweet whites like moscato.  Somehow, Cat didn’t strike Kara as the moscato type.  She had been standing in the aisle looking over her options for probably ten minutes when she heard someone calling her name. 

“Hey, fancy meeting you here, Danvers!” 

“Hey, Maggie,” Kara smiled as she turned to the other woman.

“What are you up to?  Celebrating your complete decimation of Mike in class today?  Because, can I just say, that was incredible.  Even Snapper was impressed!”

Kara’s smile faded a little.  “Mike definitely wasn’t impressed.  Did you know that he actually accused me of trying to make him look bad?”

Maggie snorted.  “Please, he does a fine job of that on his own.”  She paused for a moment.  “I mean… I know you’re still hung up on the guy, but I just don’t really get why.  You could do so much better than him, Danvers.  Not that it’s really any of my business.”  There was a bit of an awkward silence after that.  “So, need help picking something out?  I’m not an expert, but I’ve had my fair share of wine.”

Kara turned her attention back to the choices in front of her.  “Actually, yeah, I could use some help.  I’m meeting up with someone at her apartment for drinks, but I have no idea what kind of wine she might like.”

“And, do I know this mystery woman?” Maggie asked with a sly smile. 

Kara rolled her eyes.  “Sort of.  It’s Cat.  I told her I did well in class today, and she invited me over to celebrate.”

“Oh?”  Maggie’s eyes went wide.  “You’re hanging out with Cat Grant, now?”

“Um, yes?  Is that weird?  I mean, I know she’s our TA and mentor or whatever, but she’s been really great these past couple of weeks, and I actually really enjoy spending time with her.”

“Hey, no need to justify it to me.  I get it.  She’s totally hot.  I’m actually a little jealous.”

Kara’s mind went blank for a second.  “What?” 

“I said I was jealous.  Of your date with Cat?  I have been in the worst dating slump lately, and I can’t seem to shake it.  But, I’m glad that you’re getting back out there.  Like I said, I think you deserve better than the way Mike’s been treating you.”

“Date?” Kara nearly squeaked.  Because of all the things that she panicked about, that had not been one of them.  There’s no way this was a date.  Right?  No.  No, it was definitely not a date.  Just two friends hanging out and having drinks.  Celebrating Kara’s achievements in class.  Totally platonic.  

“Um, Earth to Kara?  Did you short circuit or something?”

Kara pulled her attention back to Maggie.  “What?  Sorry.  I just – It’s not a date.  Definitely not a date.  It can’t be.  She’s our TA and mentor, Maggie!  Why would you think it’s a date?”

“Oh.  I don’t know.  I guess you just seem into each other, but I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.  As for wines, I think you should go with a red.  Something a little classy.  Cat doesn’t strike me as someone who would drink anything less." 

Kara just nodded her thanks, and Maggie walked over to the register to buy her own booze for the weekend.  _Into each other?_ What the hell did that mean?  Kara realized that she didn’t really have time to think about it, as she was now officially running late.  She grabbed a decent red wine blend and scurried off to the register, hoping she could still make it on time. 

At 7:02, Kara was knocking on Cat’s door.  When the door opened a moment later, she was pleasantly surprised to see Cat clad in jeans and a baseball tee.  

“Hey.  Um, I brought wine?”  

Cat smiled and rolled her eyes.  “Get in here, it’s freezing!”  She quickly ushered Kara in the door and took the bottle of wine from her.  “I’ll go open this so it can breathe for a little bit.  There’s a coat rack to your left.  Feel free to hang your coat there.”  Kara nodded, and Cat turned on her heel and headed further into the apartment. 

When Kara made it to the kitchen, Cat had already uncorked the wine and was leaning against the counter.  She couldn't help but think how beautiful Cat looked in her casual attire.  Kara could hear Maggie's words flash through her mind and desperately tried to dispel them.  “Is Carter asleep?”

“Yes, he was rather tired today, so he fell asleep a little early.”  Kara nodded but didn’t respond.  She wasn’t quite sure what to say without making this more awkward or making a fool of herself.  “So, tell me about today.  I hear that you blew Snapper away?”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Kara chuckled, “but I do think he was a little impressed.”

“Tell me about it.  What was the case?”

So, Kara told her.  She explained the case they were studying and how Mike had applied the past precedent.  She explained the hole she easily poked in his argument.  “I mean, his argument was clearly flawed.  Snapper liked that he was using precedent correctly, but does it really matter if his overall argument is crap?  No one else seemed to notice that how he applied the case didn’t actually make any sense because he was only relaying the parts that fit.  Everyone was so quick to just accept it.”

“But not you,” Cat said with a small smile.  

“No!  I mean, the whole point of being in law school is learning how to think logically and form a coherent and strong argument.  He wasn’t doing that, and, I don’t know, I just couldn’t believe that no one else saw it, you know?”

“Oh, trust me, I know.  I’m guessing Mike didn’t take too well to you showing him up in class?”

Kara took a sip of the wine that had appeared in front of her when she was busy telling Cat about everything that happened in class.  “No, he didn’t.  He actually stopped me after class and yelled at me for making him look bad.”

Cat scoffed at that.  “That’s ridiculous.  He made himself look bad when he used a shoddy argument in class.  Anyone could have called him out on it.  You just happen to be smarter than most of the people in the room.”  Kara didn’t respond.  “Did Siobhan give you a hard time, too?”

Kara shook her head and took another sip of wine.  “No, she didn’t say anything.  Just pulled Mike out of the conversation.  I’m just so angry that I can’t even be happy about this.  I mean, I’m finally getting it.  I’m finally doing well after working my butt off, and I can’t even enjoy it without him ruining it.”  She looked up at Cat and asked with a whisper, “What do I do, Cat?”

“Well,” Cat sighed, “that depends on what you want the outcome to be here.  Do you still want to win Mike’s affection back?  Do you still think he’s worth it?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.  I was so in love with him, and I don’t know if that feeling will ever fully go away, but I don’t know…  What do you think?”

“You don’t want to know what I think,” Cat said with a shake of her head.  

“No, I do.  I really would like to know what you think about all of this,” Kara said earnestly. 

“Truthfully, I think that you deserve to be treated with much more love and respect than Mike is capable of giving.  But, I also don’t know him very well, and I have no idea what your relationship was like previously, so I think my opinion does not matter in this instance.  Yours, however, is the only one that does matter.  So, I ask again, is he still worth it?”

Kara bit her lip, not sure if she was ready to admit out loud what she had already admitted to herself.  “No, I don’t think he is,” she said after a long moment.  “So, now what do I do?”  Kara had planned her whole law school experience around trying to remind Mike of their love and planning a future together.  If she gave up on that, what did her future look like?

“Do you still want to be a lawyer?”

“Yeah,” Kara answered immediately.  “I really like everything that we’re learning about, and I’m finally getting good at it.  I don’t want to give that up.”

“Then, the answer is easy,” Cat said with a smirk quickly spreading across her face.  “You kick his ass in class and make everyone see just how idiotic he truly is.”

“You think I can do that?” Kara asked doubtfully.

“Oh, I know you can.  You are brilliant, Kara.  You just have to believe in yourself like I believe in you.”

Kara couldn’t stop herself from beaming at Cat because no one had ever had that kind of faith in her before.  And, okay, perhaps she could see where Maggie might have gotten the impression that they could maybe be into each other just a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara continue to get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I completely suck at updating, and I am so sorry. I hope this doesn’t disappoint too much.

Cat’s heart leapt at the smile Kara was giving her, and she tried not to read too much into the feeling. Or the fact that somehow, Kara had become a fixture in Cat’s world so quickly and so easily. She was a private person, and after her ex left her and Carter, she kept her emotional walls up higher than anyone cared to scale. Except Kara, who inexplicably saw Cat as someone worth knowing.

Before either of them could continue the conversation, Cat heard a loud cry come from Carter’s room.

“Shit, I’m sorry” she said as she began to make her way to Carter. “Sometimes he has night terrors and is inconsolable for a while. You can stay if you want, but if it takes too long for him to fall back asleep and you have to get back, I understand.”

“No worries, Cat. I’ll be here,” Kara promised, and Cat quickly slipped into Carter’s room. Forty-five minutes later, Carter was finally asleep again. Cat watched her son’s chest slowly rise and fall for a few extra minutes, sure that Kara had already left for the night. When she finally made her way back to the kitchen, Kara was nowhere in sight, just as she predicted. Cat slowly walked to the counter and took a long swig of her wine, trying to dull the sadness that suddenly came over her at the realization that she didn’t even get to say goodbye.

Cat nearly jumped when she heard someone quietly calling for her from the living room. She rounded the corner and smiled as she saw Kara reclining on the couch. “You’re still here,” Cat said, disbelief evident in her tone.

“Of course. I told you I would be,” Kara said like it was a simple fact, like people didn’t often say one thing and do another. Maybe in Kara’s world they didn’t. “How’s Carter?”

Cat sighed and sat down at the end of the couch near Kara’s feet. “He’s okay. It’s just so hard to comfort him sometimes when he’s scared. He can’t always communicate what’s wrong or what scared him, and I feel awful for not being able to do more to help.” It was refreshing to actually talk about Carter and feel like someone was listening. Cat was still amazed at how closely Kara did listen, like she wanted to soak up each word, each phrase that left Cat’s lips. Maybe that was why she was becoming so entranced with her.

“Does he respond to deep pressure?” Kara asked after a moment.

“He doesn’t like to be touched very much, especially when he’s upset. Usually, he lets me hug him, but it’s too much when he’s already overstimulated.”

Kara just nodded. “Sure, I totally get that. Are you sure you’re trying it with enough pressure, though? Sometimes, when people, especially kids, are panicking, it’s easy to be a little hesitant with your actions, meaning the pressure isn’t actually enough to help and more aggravates the situation. Or there are weighted jackets or blankets that could help without the whole touching-another-person thing…” Kara trailed off after a moment. “I’m so sorry. I’m completely overstepping, and it’s really none of my business, and – “ Before she could continue, Cat cut her off.

“You’re not overstepping, Kara. You would already know if you were. I’m not exactly known for my overly polite behavior. I’ve been looking into a weighted blanket for Carter, but he’s so obsessed with his Superman comforter, I don’t know if he would even use it. I’ve tried the hugging, but I think you probably have a point. I don’t think I’m doing it quite right.” Cat stopped for a moment, unsure of whether to ask the question on the tip of her tongue or if it would be too invasive. After a few more moments of silence, she spoke softly. “How is it that you know about all of this?”

Kara pulled her knees into her body and hugged them, like she was trying to make herself smaller. “I, um, I used to have a lot of night terrors as a kid. After my parents… you know. Pressure always seemed to help. It still does. I actually have a weighted blanket that I sleep with sometimes when I feel especially anxious. Not quite the same as a hug, but it works. Um, unlike Carter, I find touch to be especially comforting.”

“Would you mind showing me?”

“Showing you what?” Kara asked, obviously confused.

“How to apply deep pressure in the form of a hug. I mean, I know you’re not an OT or anything, but you have personal experience, and if it’s something that could help Carter, I want to at least try.”

“Oh, um, yeah. Okay, sure.” Kara sat up on her knees, and Cat followed suit. “So, when you go into the hug, you don’t want to be unsure or cautious. If it’s going to help him, and I’m not saying it definitely will, it needs to be actual pressure. For me, it helps most to have as much pressure across as much of my body as possible. Like this…”

Kara was not hesitant when she leaned forward and pulled Cat into a strong hug. It wasn’t quite what Cat expected, but all she could do was focus on Kara’s body pressed firmly against her own. Kara’s arms were around her waist, applying pressure across most of her back. Cat had slipped her own arms around Kara’s neck and slowly felt herself relax into the embrace. It was the kind of hug that made her feel like she could really let go, like it was okay to let someone else take control of the situation, like she was truly safe.

Cat had to stop herself from pleading with Kara to continue when she felt the arms encircling her begin to loosen their grip. When the two finally separated, they were both quiet. Cat wasn’t sure what to say, but she whispered a quiet, “Thank you.”

“Yeah! Of course, Cat. But, um,” Kara quickly jumped up from the couch and out of Cat’s arms that had lingered loosely around her waist, “I should really get going. It’s late.” Cat nodded and followed Kara to the door. “I had a really nice time,” Kara said as she looked back at Cat, halfway out the door.

“Me too,” Cat said with a smile. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

Kara watched as Cat shut the door between them and did her best to ignore the incessant fluttering in her chest.

* * *

 

Kara only had to wait a little over a week before Cat invited her out for coffee.

“Come on, Cat,” Kara practically whined. “We’re just here to get coffee and hang out. This isn’t a study session.” Maybe coming to this Starbucks was a bad idea, but both Kara and Cat needed caffeine, and Kara hadn’t seen Lucy in days. After briefly catching up with Lucy, Kara and Cat sat at their usual table. Kara was perfectly content to sip her latte in the comfortable silence, but Cat wasn’t having any of it.

“Kara, your exams are less than a month away. You need to study.”

“Oh, please,” Kara said as she rolled her eyes. “You know I’m studying more than I ever have been. We’ve practically doubled our study sessions, in addition to my study group from class. Heck, I even know some of the case law from your classes because we’ve been studying so much. We both need a break.”

Kara watched as Cat’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “I guess you’re right. So, how are your classes going? Are people still giving you a hard time?”

“You mean, are Mike and Siobhan still being complete a-holes?” Kara said with a laugh.

Cat shook her head. “I can’t take you seriously when you speak like that. A-holes? Are we eleven?”

“Whatever, you know what I mean. And, to answer your question, no. They’ve backed off mostly. Mike still glares at me whenever I speak up in class, but he’s embarrassed himself at least twice trying to argue with me over a case. I think he’s finally given up on that front.”

“I’m glad,” Cat said sincerely. “You deserve to be rid of that overrated, idiotic frat boy.”

Kara couldn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up at Cat’s words. “Tell me how you really feel.”

Cat simply sent a playful glare her way. Both women were startled when Cat’s phone began to ring. “Sorry, it’s Carter’s dad,” Cat said after glancing at the screen. “Hi, Richard. Give me just one second.” She quickly stood up and grabbed her coat, pointing to the door so Kara would know where she was headed.

Kara closed her eyes as she sipped her latte, glad to finally be relaxing a bit. She wasn’t kidding when she said she’d been basically studying non-stop. Kara wondered if she should set aside some time to write a short story or something. Writing always helped ease her stress.

“Uh oh.” Kara opened her eyes and saw Lucy sitting down in Cat’s recently vacated seat. “I would not want to be on the other end of that conversation.”

Kara followed Lucy’s gaze and flinched as she watched Cat yell into her cell phone. “Yeah, she’s talking to her ex, I guess. Probably about Carter.”

“Who?”

“Oh, um, her son,” Kara replied nervously, realizing that Cat didn’t really share information about herself freely and certainly not to the local barista. She hoped Cat wouldn’t be too mad.

“No way! The big, bad Kitty Cat has a little cub?”

That had been the wrong time to take another sip of her drink, Kara quickly realized after spitting half of it out at Lucy’s remark. “Oh my God, do not ever let her hear you say that. She hates Cat puns so much.”

“Noted. I can’t believe you’re becoming besties with her, though. She’s scary, Kara.”

“She’s not, Luce. She’s just determined and passionate.”

“And terrifying! You should have seen her the day someone accidentally handed her a peppermint mocha with whip instead of her usual latte. I thought she was going to explode.”

Kara laughed at the visual. “Okay, yes, she’s… intense sometimes. But, she’s a great mom, and a really good friend. Don’t let her fool you; she’s harmless.”

That was the same moment, of course, that Cat came storming back into the coffee shop and slammed her phone down on the table in front of them.

“You better study your ass off, Kara, because I am going to kill him, and I’ll need a damn good lawyer.”

Lucy quietly excused herself but not before mouthing a quick “I told you” at Kara.

“What happened?” Kara asked as Cat sat back down in her seat and put her head in her hands.

“I told him. _I told him_ that the babysitter wasn’t free this week and that I needed him to take Carter at least until Wednesday. Well, it’s Monday, and he can’t handle his own son, so he’s decided that Carter is my problem this week and is headed back with him as we speak. Never mind the fact that I’m supposed to teach in Lord’s class today or that I’m a full time student and constantly working to support myself and my son. It doesn’t matter because my job and my future aren’t important enough.”

Cat’s voice was steadily raising throughout her tirade, and by the end, she was almost yelling again. Kara cleared her throat. “I’m so sorry, Cat.”

Cat just groaned and put her face in her hands again. “What am I going to do?” she asked without lifting her head. “I’m supposed to teach today. I can’t just not show up. Lord will never allow me to work for his firm if I shirk my responsibilities like that.”

“So, you need someone to watch Carter while you’re in class tonight?” Cat nodded. “What if I look after him?”

“Kara, in case you’ve forgotten, you’re in the class I’m teaching. How is that supposed to work?”

“Simple. I’ll skip. And, before you say no,” Cat already looked like she was gearing up for a fight, “It’s really not as big of a deal as it seems. Plus, I’ve been to your apartment before and know a bit about Carter’s needs. We’ll have a couple of hours to hang out with him before you need to leave for class, and you’ll only be gone for a couple of hours.”

“I can’t let you skip class, Kara. Especially not this close to exams.”

“Lord doesn’t take attendance. He cares more about knowing the material than being present at every class. I haven’t missed a single class all semester, and since you’re the one doing the teaching today, you’ll be able to tell me exactly what I missed.”

“It’s… not a terrible idea,” Cat said slowly. “But, I still don’t know. I don’t like the idea of you skipping class just to do me a favor.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s what friends do, so you’re just going to have to learn to accept it.” And, maybe she imagined it, but Kara could swear she saw a faint blush creep into Cat’s cheeks. “Although, I am sorry it means I’ll miss watching you lecture. You always command the room so much better than Lord ever could. It’s like you’re made to be up there.”

Definitely not imagining it. Cat was blushing, and Kara couldn’t help but take pleasure in it.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, let’s get back to the apartment before my idiot ex does. I don’t want to stress Carter out more than he already has been.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s friends make some assumptions about her relationship with Cat, and later, Alex confronts Kara about her decision to stay at Harvard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter was slow going for me, as a lot of it is outside of the Legally Blonde storyline, but I felt some relationships needed further developing before moving forward. 
> 
> If you’re still with me, I hope you enjoy!

Cat knew she shouldn’t be panicking. She knew Carter was in good hands with Kara, and he even seemed to be warming up to her when Cat left. She knew she shouldn’t be worried. And yet, Cat could barely remember the topic she was supposed to lecture about today as she walked into the classroom.

She’s still a bit early, so most of the students hadn’t arrived yet. Neither had Lord. Cat sighed and pulled out her laptop to go over her notes before class when she noticed she has a text message from Kara. She immediately called her without even looking at the message. What if Carter’s hurt? Or upset? Or something’s seriously wrong? A million horrific scenes flashed through her mind as she waited for Kara to pick up her damn phone.

“Hello?”

“What’s wrong?” Cat asked immediately.

“Cat? What are you talking about?”

“Is Carter okay? You texted me. What’s wrong?” Cat tried not to let her fear slip into her voice, but she knew that it was a losing battle before she even began.

And then Kara laughed, and Cat is seething because instead of telling her what is wrong with her baby, she is _laughing_. “You didn’t read the text, did you?” Kara asked, clearly amused by the whole situation. She continued speaking before Cat can get a word in. “I texted to tell you to stop worrying and that Carter and I are having a great time. Nothing’s wrong.”

Cat closed her eyes and feels herself breathe again. “Nothing’s wrong?” she asked quietly.

“I promise. You’ve got a pretty great kid. And, I promise if anything does happen, I will call. Not text. Now, go prepare for your lesson, and stop worrying. I’ve got this.”

Cat took a moment after ending the call to collect herself. Kara’s responsible and trustworthy. Carter would be fine. When she felt like she can focus again, she pulled up her email and noticed a message from Lord.

**Cat,**

**Just picked up a big case. I won’t be in class tonight. Send me a copy of your lecture notes later, so I know what to include on the exam.**

**Professor Lord**

She shuddered as she realized just how royally fucked she would have been if Kara hadn’t offered to watch Carter. Lord would never have forgiven her for skipping if it meant risking a potentially lucrative client.

 

* * *

 

“While I understand your compulsion to show off among your peers in a misguided attempt at proving your worth, Ms. Smythe, we are out of time. Class is dismissed.”

Siobhan stuttered in shock and anger at being cut off mid-sentence, but Cat could really care less. She was ready to get home to her son. (She ignored the _and Kara_ that her mind automatically added to the thought.)

But before Cat could escape in the throng of students, two stepped in her path, clearly wanting to speak with her about something.

“What?” she asked without masking her impatience.

“Um, Cat, hey,” James stuttered. “Listen, Kara wasn’t in class today, and we haven’t been able to get in touch with her. It’s really unlike her, so she must be really sick or… or something.”

“And, while we’re planning on sharing our notes with her, we were kind of hoping you could go over the lesson again when you meet up with her next?” Maggie finished quickly.

“Not that you wouldn’t do that anyway,” James supplied nervously. “Kara’s just worked so hard this semester, and we don’t want her to fall behind.”

“Stop babbling,” she ordered. Cat rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop herself from smirking, “and relax. Kara’s doing me a last-minute favor today, and I fully plan on going through the lesson with her in detail later. Now, if you don’t mind…” She motioned for the two to let her pass. “I have to go.”

James and Maggie stood dumbfounded in her wake. “Since when are Kara and Cat… close?” James asked.

“Since they went on a date a couple of weeks ago, I guess,” Maggie supplied with a shrug.

“What?! I thought Kara was still hung up on Mike? And Cat’s our TA! Is she crazy?”

“I have no idea what’s going on in that girl’s head,” Maggie laughed. “Isn’t she friends with Lucy? You’d probably have more luck finding out what’s happening with Kara.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll ask her and see why Kara suddenly has a death wish.”

 

* * *

 

Kara smiled at her phone after reading the text from Cat.

**Cat: Leaving class now. Be home soon. Tell Carter I love him.**

**Kara: Can’t wait! Carter loves you too but he’s too engrossed in a puzzle right now to say so.**

She looked over and sees Carter in the same position he’d been in for the past ten minutes. She felt her phone go off again and assumed it was Cat double checking that everything is okay.

“We’re fine, Cat,” she said with a smile.

“So, it is true! You’re totally dating the dragon lady! Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Kara?”

“Lucy? What the heck are you talking about? Who told you that I was dating Cat?”

“James asked me if it was true. Apparently he was talking with Maggie after class today, but I told him that there’s no way you would be dating Cat and not tell me. Guess I was wrong,” Lucy said with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

Kara groaned. “No, Lucy. We’re not dating. I promise. Cat and I are just friends. I ran into Maggie when I was grabbing wine the other night before I came over to Cat’s for drinks. She thought it was a date. I told her it wasn’t, but clearly she didn’t believe me.”

“I guess that’s plausible,” Lucy said quietly. “Wait, came over to Cat’s? Are you there right now? Without her?”

Kara sighed. “Yeah, I’m babysitting her son right now, and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want people in the program to know she’s got a kid, so don’t tell James? She’s a private person.”

“I won’t tell him, but you swear you’ll tell me the minute something changes? I can’t deal if James knows the gossip before I do.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I promise. Now, please tell James and Maggie to stop spreading rumors about me? I’ve got to get back to Carter. Talk to you later, Luce.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, Kara.”

As Kara hung up the phone, she felt a slight tug on her pants. Glancing down, she found herself looking into two beautiful blue eyes. “Hey, buddy. All done with the puzzle?” He nodded and looked away. “Okay, what would you like to do now?” Rather than answer, Carter ran in the direction of his bedroom. Before Kara could follow him, he came back out with a Superman coloring book and box of crayons.

“Awesome! I love to color. Is it okay if I join you? You can even pick out the picture for me.” Carter nodded as he took a seat at the table with his book and crayons. Kara followed suit and happily accepted the picture of Supergirl that Carter has torn out for her. Kara laughed when she realizes she kind of resembles the cartoon and colors alongside Carter until she hears the front door open.

Cat is greeted by Carter running up and handing her his half-finished artwork before scurrying off to his room to busy himself with something else.

“And, did you color me a picture, too?” she asked when she sees Kara sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by her own pile of crayons.

“What kind of babysitter would I be if I didn’t?” Kara said with a smile as she finishes writing something on the picture before handing it to Cat.

“‘To Cat, my own personal superhero. Love, Kara.’” And, although Cat would typically roll her eyes at such a saccharine dedication, she can’t find it in herself to do anything other than smile. “High praise for someone who did the saving today. Have I thanked you for that, by the way?”

“‘No need. It’s what friends are for.”

Cat put her bag and coat down before adding both pictures to the ever-growing collection on her fridge. “Speaking of friends, James and Maggie are quite protective of you.”

With a groan, Kara put her head in her hands. “They’re the worst. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry that they asked me to go over the lesson with you because they were worried about you missing class?” Cat asked, confused by Kara’s reaction.

“Uh.. yeah. That. They shouldn’t have bothered you.”

Cat wondered if Kara could succeed as a lawyer based on her utter lack of the ability to hide her emotions alone. “Nice try. What did you think I was referring to?”

Instead of answering, Kara shifted back and forth. “Nothing. It’s not important. Honest.” Cat leveled Kara with her best glare. “Ugh, fine. There’s been a slight misunderstanding about the status of our… relationship – that I have since clarified – but it’s led some of my friends to think that you and I might, sort of be… dating.”

Cat was suspiciously quiet for a moment. “And, why would they think that?”

“Well, there was that time I came over for drinks after Snapper’s class, and I ran into Maggie when I was buying wine, and she got it into her head that we were going on a date or something, but I told her we were not. I guess she didn’t really believe me, so she told James that we went on a date, and he told his girlfriend, Lucy, who works at the Starbucks we go to a lot, and so, she called me, upset that I hadn’t told her, and it was just a big dumb thing, and I’m sorry.

“I told them to lay off it, but between Maggie and Lucy, I’m not sure they will. They seem to like to get a rise out of me. I’m just glad Alex isn’t here to help them gang up on me. But, anyway, none of that is your problem, and it’s not like anyone would actually believe that you would date a lowly first year who needed tutoring all semester to even make it through the term. Plus, you’re like, so far out of my league it’s not even funny… And, I’m just going to stop talking now because I think I’m making it worse.”

When Kara chanced a glance at Cat, she saw the concern evident in her features. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around your friends because of our acquaintance. If us being friends is making things harder for you –“

“No! No, Cat. It’s not. I swear. I can deal with their joking. I just don’t want it to make things weird for us or for you if someone overhears them being stupid. I mean, you’re still our TA, and I don’t want anyone to think you’re giving me preferential treatment or something.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. I am mostly there as a supplemental resource for you all. The only preferential treatment I could give is giving you more tutoring time than I offer others, and that’s not the case, since some of your peers need far more help than you ever did.”

The concern hadn’t left Cat’s face, and Kara was beginning to panic. What if Cat was freaked out by all of this and didn’t want to be her friend anymore? What if she lost the one person who really believed in her ability to succeed at law school?

“Are we,” Kara asked quietly, “are we okay?”

“Of course we are, Kara,” Cat said with a small sigh. “I would just hate for our association to cause more backlash from your classmates. I know you haven’t had an easy semester.”

“No, but you’ve helped make it so much better. I just don’t want you to be freaked out by the whole, you know, bi thing,” Kara said without looking Cat in the eye. She usually wasn’t so nervous about coming out, but she’d had issues with straight friends in the past that thought her bisexuality meant she was suddenly in love with them or something. With the added rumors, she didn’t want Cat to see her the same way.

She didn’t know how she expected Cat to react. Maybe ask questions. Maybe confirm that it did make her feel odd or uncomfortable. Maybe just say it was fine and move on. What she didn’t expect was for Cat to laugh.

“Well, that would mean also being uncomfortable with a sizable part of my own identity, so I think we’re fine there.”

“Wait, you… you’re…”

“I also identify as bisexual, but it’s not something a lot of people know about me. As I’m sure you’ve gathered, I tend to be all business and don’t talk much about my personal life. And, since I haven’t had much time to date recently and was with Richard before, it hasn’t really come up during my time at Harvard.”

“Oh. So… so we’re good, then?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Yes, we are ‘good.’ Unless you keep asking because it’s getting annoying. But, if our friendship becomes an issue among your peers, you’ll let me know?”

“Sure. I’ll let you know.”

Cat went to check on Carter, and Kara let herself breathe for the first time since the conversation began. Her sexual identity was the last big thing that she had to share with Cat. She knew just about all of Kara’s other big secrets – about her parents and how hard it was to cope with their deaths sometimes, how she literally gave up everything to follow a man across the country only to realize he was an idiot, how alone she felt most of the time. Cat was quickly becoming a very special person in Kara’s life, and she would have been heartbroken if this would have jeopardized their friendship.

 

* * *

 

Two short weeks later, Kara was just about done with her exams. She couldn’t believe how quickly the semester had passed. Aside from their scheduled study sessions, Kara rarely saw Cat outside of class. She had been so buried in schoolwork and study sessions that she could barely remember to shower, let alone socialize, and Cat was in a similar boat, finishing her last semester of law school and beginning to prepare for the bar.

Pretty much everyone Kara knew was busy with studying for exams, so when her phone rang, she had no clue who could possibly be calling.

“Hello?” she answered without checking the caller ID.

“Kara? Is that you? Are you still alive all the way out there on the East Coast?”

“Alex, stop being so dramatic. I know I haven’t called recently, but it hasn’t been that long!”

“Weeks. It’s been _weeks_.”

“Sorry,” Kara apologized. “I’ve just been really busy. Exams are like 100% of our grade, so I’ve got to focus in order to do well.”

“I know, I know. I won’t keep you long. I just wanted an update on how everything is going, and you could probably use a quick break. Classes are obviously stressful, but last I heard you were making some friends?”

Kara sighed and set aside her books, opting to indulge her sister. “Yeah, I’ve made some good friends out here. I’ve told you about Lucy, right? She’s dating James in my year, who I got closer with when he invited me to his study group. That’s where I met Maggie. I think you’d actually get along with Maggie pretty well. She’s tough, no-nonsense.”

“And, how’s… everything else?”

“Like what?”

“Like, I don’t know, Mike? The whole reason you journeyed out to Harvard in the first place?”

“Oh,” Kara hadn’t talked to anyone from home about Mike yet. Specifically about moving on from Mike. “Yeah, Mike is… not great. I’m kind of over that. I mean, ever since I got here, he’s been awful. Like, he doesn’t think I’m smart enough to be here even though I routinely outshine him in class. I was talking to Cat about it, and he just didn’t seem worth it anymore.”

“So, that’s it? You’re over it? Just like that.”

Kara wasn’t sure, but Alex almost seemed upset that she was moving on. “I guess? A couple of people have pointed out that I deserve to be treated better, and I don’t think they’re wrong. He’s been a real jerk, and he’s got a girlfriend anyway.”

“Kara, you uprooted your life for this guy. You’ve spent a year torturing yourself preparing for and trying to belong in law school, and now you’re just done?”

“Hey, I wasn’t torturing myself. I like law school. I mean, yeah, it’s difficult, but it’s Harvard. I’m literally at one of the best law schools in the country. Of course it’s going to be hard.”

“I guess that means you’re going to stick it out, then,” Alex replied with an annoyed tone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you didn’t even want to go to law school before Mike, and you only went to prove yourself to him! If you’re over him, why haven’t you come home? You don’t even want to be there!”

“I haven’t come home because I like it here. I’m good at this, Alex, and I know I didn’t plan on this path, but I think wasting this opportunity would be a mistake.”

“I don’t know why you suddenly have this big chip on your shoulder about law school, but it’s ridiculous. You’ve wanted to be an author for as long as I’ve known you. Share your story with the world. Not some stuffy lawyer. You’re wasting your talent and your time, Kara.”

Kara couldn’t believe it. Alex had never been like this with her. Sometimes her sister would be a little condescending but never like this.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way, Alex, but I have a lot of studying to get back to, and I don’t really have the time to argue with you about my life choices at the moment. I’m sorry that you can’t be supportive of my decision to pursue a different career path without a man being my main motivation, but I’m sticking with this.”

“I just feel like I don’t know you anymore. You’re my baby sister. We used to talk constantly. Now, we go weeks without speaking, and I have no idea what’s going on in your life. This isn’t you.”

“Who are you to say what is or isn’t me?”

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line.

“Winn says hi, by the way.”

“Hi,” Kara said before hanging up the phone.

She didn’t have time to dwell on why her sister was acting this way. She needed to focus on her exams and then later, once they were done, she could fall apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> Hopefully the little bit of supercat goodness in this chapter will make up for it

“I can’t believe we did it!”

Maggie rolled her eyes at her friend. “Jeez, James. You act like we just ran a marathon or something. All we did was finish our first semester of law school.”

“All we did?! It’s a big deal, Maggie!”

Kara laughed. “James is right. It is kind of a big deal. And, honestly, I didn’t think I’d make it through all of those exams, so I think a celebration is in order.”

“As much as I’d love to, I’ve still gotta pack to head home,” said Maggie. She sighed a little. “I am definitely not looking forward to that flight, but man, have I missed the California weather.”

“No way! I’m headed back to National City tomorrow! How far are you?” Kara was excited that she might not have to be completely without all of her Harvard friends for the winter break.

“I’m only like an hour out of the city. We’ll definitely catch up once you’re back. See you later, guys!” Maggie called as she turned around and headed in the direction of her apartment.

“What about you, James? Wanna go grab a bite to eat?”

“I promised Lucy I’d visit her at work, or I would. You should come with, though. I know she’d love to see you before you leave.”

“Sure! Let’s go!” Kara followed James in the direction of the Starbucks that had basically become her second home on the East Coast.

As soon as she entered the coffee shop, she heard Lucy squeal. “Kara! How did it go? Do you think you did well? Ah! I’m so proud of you!” Lucy rushed over and pulled Kara into a crushing hug. For such a little person, Lucy was ridiculously strong.

James cleared his throat. “What about me?”

“Oh, I’m proud of you too. You know that,” Lucy said with an eye roll, releasing Kara from the hug. “But, Kara leaves tomorrow, and you don’t, so she gets my attention right now.”

“Thanks, Luce,” Kara said with a laugh. “And, I think I did okay? It’s hard to know for sure.”

“You’d better have done more than ‘okay,’” a voice behind her said. Kara couldn’t help but light up at the voice.

“Cat!” she said as she turned to the other woman. “I’m so glad I ran into you. I didn’t think I’d get to see you before I leave.”

“Leave?” Cat asked, and Kara picked up on a slight uneasiness in her voice.

“Yeah. I, um, I’m headed back to National City tomorrow for the rest of break.” Kara noticed that Lucy and James were now standing by the espresso bar, giving Kara some space to speak with Cat. Probably because they thought the two were in the middle of some whirlwind romance and needed their privacy. She still had yet to fully convince anyone that there wasn’t something going on between Cat and her.

“Makes sense,” Cat said coolly. “I forget that some people actually like spending time with their families.”

Kara laughed nervously while adjusting her glasses and silently cursed herself for it. She wasn’t usually this spastic around Cat anymore, and she had no idea why she was acting this way now. Maybe it was the fact that Cat was officially no longer her TA, which meant Kara had to actually navigate a real relationship with her. Friendship, that is. Not any other sort of relationship because that would be ridiculous. I mean, sure, she recently found out that Cat was also bisexual, and Kara basically admitted to having a crush on her, but that didn’t mean that a romantic relationship was even in the realm of possibility.

“Are you okay?” Cat asked, looking at Kara as if she had just grown an extra head.

“Um, yeah. I’m fine,” Kara said, trying to hide a wince at her own weird behavior. “I think the fatigue from this past week is finally hitting me. Either that or I’m getting delirious from starvation.” Cat rolled her eyes, and Kara thought about how after today, she probably wouldn’t get to see the blonde do that for a month. “How’s it feel to be a graduate of Harvard Law?”

“We don’t know that I passed just yet. My last final was today as well.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes. “Please,” she scoffed. “There’s no question you passed with flying colors. You’re going to be an amazing lawyer.”

“Hm,” Cat hummed. “We’ll see.”

“Hey, Kar.” Kara hadn’t realized Lucy and James joined them again until Lucy said something. “James and I are going to head out for our own little celebratory dinner. You’re gonna stop by tomorrow before you leave, right?”

“Of course. You guys have fun!” She watched her friends go with a sad smile. She was really going to miss them the next few weeks.

“You’re not joining them?” Cat asked, pulling Kara out of her thoughts.

“Oh, I think they wanted some alone time. Don’t need a third wheel hanging around.” Kara tried to laugh but even she recognized how empty it sounded.

“So, what are you doing for your last night in town until next semester?”

“I actually have no idea. I was hoping to hang out with some friends, but James, Lucy, and Maggie all seem to have plans of their own.”

“Ah,” Cat said with a nod, and for a moment, Kara thought she looked sad. She ran through what she just said again in her head, but nothing really seemed like it would… Unless… “Well, I’m sorry _all_ of your friends are unavailable,” Cat continued with a frosty tone.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I still have one really great friend that I haven’t asked yet,” Kara said with a smile. “How about it? Do you have time to grab some dinner and celebrate with me, or do you need to get back to Carter?”

“Carter just left to go to his father’s for the next two weeks, so I suppose I could join you.”

Kara beamed and led Cat out of Starbucks and toward the restaurant she had in mind. Once they arrived, the two shed their coats and were seated. There was an awkward silence not unlike the first time they shared a meal together. Kara wasn’t sure why she was so anxious all of a sudden but did her best to ignore her nerves.

“So, Carter’s with his dad for a whole two weeks?”

Cat rolled her eyes as she perused the menu, not looking up as she answered. “Unfortunately. Christmas holiday and all that. I’m just thankful his mother will be there. She doesn’t quite understand what being on the spectrum means for Carter, but she does her best to accommodate his needs. Unlike his father.”

“I’m glad he has someone looking out for him.” Cat looked up at her response, and Kara saw a tenderness that only appeared when she spoke about her son.

“Me too. But, I miss him already, and it’s only been a few hours. I don’t know how I’m going to get through two weeks.”

“I’m sure studying for the bar will keep you busy enough,” Kara laughed. “Plus, you can always call me if you get lonely.” Her voice got quieter as she spoke the last sentence. She didn’t realize how it sounded until it was already coming out of her mouth, but she wanted Cat to know that she would always be there for her. That didn’t stop the blush from rising to her cheeks, though.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to remember that,” Cat replied with a small smile and held her gaze. After a few moments, Kara ducked her head and took a small sip of her water. Thankfully, the waiter came over to take their order at that moment. By the time he left their table, Kara felt a little calmer. “So, are you looking forward to seeing your family for the holidays?” Cat asked.

“I guess,” Kara sighed. “My sister and I got into it a few days ago, so I’m not really excited about dealing with that, but I do miss my foster parents and Winn.”

Cat’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What’s a Winn?”

“He’s my best friend back in California,” Kara said, laughing. “He’s a total geek with technology, and overall just a good guy.”

“A better one than Mike, I hope,” Cat said, accompanied by the bitterness that always seemed to lace her tone when she spoke of Mike.

“Much, but he’s just a friend. Trust me, we had that talk a long time ago.” Kara grimaced as she remembered just how awkward and painful that conversation was after he kissed her during one of their late night study sessions freshman year.

“Do you think he’ll try again now that you and Mike are truly done?”

“God, I hope not,” Kara said with a groan and noticed Cat laughing at her. “Hey!” Kara threw her straw wrapper and watched as it made it about halfway to Cat before pathetically falling on the table. “It’s not funny. It put such a strain on our friendship the first time around.”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I was only teasing. I’m sure Whit knows that your friendship is a wonderful gift to have.”

“Winn.”

“That’s what I said,” Cat said, waving her hand. The waiter came over with their food then, and the two were quiet for a moment after. “Plus, you can’t really blame him.”

“Blame who for what?” Kara asked after swallowing a large bite of her meal. She wasn’t lying about being starving.

“Winn,” Cat said casually. “You’re a catch, Kara. Of course he was interested.” She should not have been taking a drink at that moment because she nearly spit it out at Cat’s remark.

“A… you – you think I’m a catch?” Kara felt her heart speed up and her hands grew clammy. What the heck was happening?

Thankfully, Cat seemed oblivious to Kara’s sudden panic and merely rolled her eyes. “You’re smart and funny. And, although you do your best to hide it under that strip mall wardrobe, you’re very attractive. Don’t act so surprised.”

Kara felt like she was going to pass out. This was too much. Cat Grant – _the_ Cat Grant – just said she was smart and funny and _attractive_! She knew pretending she wasn’t developing feelings for Cat was futile at this point because it suddenly felt like there was an entire kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach and she knew it was entirely due to the other woman’s compliments.

She focused on her breathing, trying to get it back under control when she realized Cat was staring at her. Crap. She must have asked her something.

“Um, what did you say?”

“I asked what happened with your sister. But, if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.”

Thinking about her argument with Alex brought Kara back to reality pretty quickly. “Oh. She called when I was studying and asked how things were going. How Mike was going.”

“Ah,” Cat said as Kara trailed off.

“Yeah, so I told her that I’m moving on. That he’s not worth my time.”

“Because he’s not,” Cat interjected, and Kara felt herself smile a little.

“Anyway, she got upset. She was mad that I was still here even though my main reason for being here was no longer important. She said that it was like she didn’t know who I was anymore and that I was just wasting my time and throwing my dream of becoming an author away.”

“What do you think?”

“I think… that she’s being ridiculous. I mean, who throws their life away by attending Harvard Law? How does that even remotely make sense? I think she’s just upset that I’m doing my own thing without her and that she has no say in it. And, I’m really mad at her for acting this way. Why is she acting like it’s such a bad thing that I’m moving on from my ex or branching out?” She looked across the table and saw something in Cat’s eyes that she couldn’t quite place. “What?”

“Do you think maybe she just misses you?”

Kara pursed her lips and thought about it. Cat was probably right. Kara hadn’t gone this long without seeing Alex since she was first place in the Danvers’ care.

“Well, if that’s the case, she’s got a pretty crappy way of showing it.”

“I’m sure you two will figure it all out once you’re back home.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You’re Sunny Danvers. You can do just about anything.”

The women spent another two hours together at the restaurant, not realizing how much time had passed until they were two of the only people left in the building. Kara decided to walk Cat home, as it was on the way to her place.

It wasn’t until she was walking Cat up the stairs to her apartment that she got nervous again. Gosh, she felt like a teenager at the end of their first date. Why did this feel like a date? She rubbed her gloved hands together to try and dispel the clammy feeling surrounding them.

“So, this is me,” Cat said, pulling her keys out of her bag.

“What? Oh!” Kara started laughing. “It’s funny because I’ve been here before, so of course I know that.” She tried to stop her nervous laughter, but it took her a minute to calm down.

“Kara? Are you okay?”

“Psh,” Kara said with a wave. “Yeah, I’m great. Good. Totally fine.” Cat narrowed her eyes, and Kara let out a small breath. “I guess, I guess I’m just going to miss you. When I’m home, I mean.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’ve got my number, then.” Cat couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through her, and Kara quickly began rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

“You should get inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Cat nodded, but before she went inside, Kara watched her come closer. She felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder and let her gaze follow Cat as she rose on her tiptoes to meet Kara’s height. She closed her eyes as she felt a pair of warm lips land softly on her cheek.

“I’ll miss you too, Kara,” Cat whispered in her ear. “Don’t be a stranger.” With that, Cat turned and headed into her apartment building, leaving Kara frozen on the doorstep in awe.

The next twelve hours were a blur as Kara packed, said goodbye to Lucy and James and caught her flight back to National City. She couldn’t stop thinking about Cat, even as she left her gate and headed toward baggage claim.

She was so distracted in fact, she barely stopped when an arm reached out and grabbed her. She had so much momentum, that she was pulled into the other person, nearly knocking them both over.

“Hey!”

“Kara! It’s me!”

Kara turned around to the familiar voice. “Alex? What are you doing here?”

“Um, picking you up from the airport. Duh. Come on, sis. Let’s grab your bag and go.” Alex turned toward baggage claim and began walking, not waiting for Kara to catch up. She quickly located Kara’s bag and pulled it off the conveyer before handing it over to Kara.

“Thanks. But, why are you here, Alex?” She quickly followed her older sister out of the airport and presumably in the direction of the other woman’s car. “I wouldn’t think after our last conversation you would be too excited to see me.’

Alex paused her stride and sighed. “I – I wanted to talk to you before we got home with everyone.” She watched as Alex looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I reacted that way on the phone when we spoke. I mean, I still don’t get the Harvard thing, but whatever. If you like it, you should do it.” Alex looked up, and Kara saw the fear and worry in her eyes. “Are we good?”

Kara answered by enveloping her sister in the tightest hug she could. “We’re good,” she said as she loosened her grip a little. “And next time, instead of picking a fight, you could just tell me you’ve missed me, ya know.”

Alex rolled her eyes and began walking away from her sister again. “Come on. You know how Mom is. She’ll freak out if we don’t get home soon.”

Kara followed Alex to the car and enjoyed the quiet ride back to her foster home. She didn’t realize how good it would feel to be back. She closed her eyes for a few minutes until she realized that she never turned her phone off airplane mode. As soon as she did, it began vibrating several times.

“Geez, someone’s popular. Wait, I take that back. I bet they’re all from Mom checking up on you.”

“I’ll have you know that only… three of the texts are from Mom. I do have a few from actual friends, you know.”

“A likely story,” Alex said with a smile.

“Seriously! There’s one from Maggie… She’s the one I think you’ll like. She wants to meet up tomorrow since she’ll be in the city Christmas shopping. Do we have plans?”

“I don’t think so? Wait, one of your Harvard friends lives out here?”

“Yep! Oh, and here’s a text from Lucy. She misses me already, and somehow the townies are worse than the snooty college kids.” Kara kept the rest of Lucy’s message to herself.

**Lucy: Your girl has already been in here twice today btw. I think she’s stressed. You should check on her before I have to cut her off.**

Kara quickly shot back a response.

**Kara: 1. Miss u too. 2. Not my girl as ive told you many times 3. She probably misses carter. Hes with his dad for the holiday so be nice**

She broke into a huge smile as she saw who the last unread text was from.

“Okay, if you’re ‘over Mike,’ who’s making my baby sister smile like that?”

“It’s no one,” Kara brushed off.

“And no one’s name is…”

“It’s just my friend Cat. No big deal.” She looked over to Alex and saw that the other woman definitely did not believe her. Kara couldn’t blame her; she was a terrible liar. But, it looked like Alex was going to drop the subject for now.

Kara looked back at the text, trying to figure out how to respond.

**Cat: Let me know when you land. It seems my anxiety about flying extends to my close friends as well.**

She bit her lip before typing a quick message.

**Kara: Safe and sound! Thx for the worry tho :)  
Kara: Oh, and u might want to calm down with the lattes if you plan on sleeping again this century.**

**Cat: Spying on me from across the country? I’m almost impressed.**

Kara could easily hear Cat’s voice when she read the text and had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew she wasn’t ready for the conversation to end.

**Kara: Oh, u were right about alex btw. She definitely just missed me and was being a brat about it.**

**Cat: Of course I was right. Are you surprised?**

**Kara: Not at all :P**

Kara wanted to groan as she saw they were getting closer to her foster parents’ house. Not that she wasn’t excited to see them. She just had a feeling they would demand her full attention for a while, which meant she had to wrap up this conversation quickly or everyone would be all up in her business.

**Kara: Just got home. Ill txt u later?**

**Cat: Sounds good. Have fun at home.**

**Kara: I will!  
Kara: Ill definitely miss ur company tho**

**Cat: Miss you too, Kara.**

Kara’s eyes were glued to the message in front of her, and her attention wasn’t swayed from it until Alex was yelling her name from outside of the car where she was waiting. She quickly locked her phone and caught up to her sister. She couldn’t deny the happiness that bloomed in her chest at the idea of Cat actually missing her or the ache that followed when she realized she still had about four weeks before she would get to see her again.

Alex stopped abruptly when they reached the door.

“Oh, you should know, I haven’t told Mom or Dad how the situation with Mike panned out,” she said before opening the door.

Great. This should be fun.


End file.
